The Crossed Dagger
by ThePaperSnag
Summary: After the events with Hircine, Clavicus Vile yearns to seek revenge. To do so, he attempts to recruit an unenthusiastic prince to help him. At what lengths is he willing to go for this revenge? (WARNING! Rated M for heavy Nsfw w/ Violence! This story is also a sequel to APOF! Also thanks again once more to Skitamine for the wonderful cover! :) )
1. Old Wounds

"Hmm? Others besides Hircine tried to get in you?"

Barbas tilted his head curiously as he sat next to Vile's stump chair. Vile sat in his chair, tapping a clawed finger on the armrest while his head in his right hand. His fingers entangled themselves in his curly orange hair. He just pointed out to Barbas that it wasn't just Hircine who did something and that other princes have tried too as well. Just only Hircine was successful in deflowering him. His earrings jangled against his neck slightly as he twitched his pointed ears twitch in annoyance for remembering such a night. His gold eyes fixated on Barbas moving around the chair to his spot by the protruding branch. He reared up and placed his front paws on that armrest, pinning part of Vile's toga on it but kicking his arm off it slightly.

"Hey..!" Vile whined, already slightly annoyed.

Ignoring it, Barbas pressed his nose onto Vile's left cheek and asked, "What about the injury that was here? What was that from?"

"From Molag Bal…" Vile answered, rubbing off the wet snot Barbas's nose left.

"Even Molag Bal tried too? I didn't think he'd be interested…" Barbas spoke with a curious tone.

"He wanted to strike a deal. Most of them wanted to make a deal with me for… you know…"

"Hmph! Figures… but that shouldn't be a problem anymore! I'm here now!" Barbas chuckled out playfully as he wagged his tail and nudged Vile's hand.

Vile rolled his eyes as he pets Barbas's head, speaking sarcastically, "Oh yea that makes me feel soooo much better…"

Barbas frowned, responding, "Oh come on now Master! Think about it! Since I came back you've been looking and feeling so much better! I can tell!"

"How so?"

"Well for one your wounds healed over faster since I'm here… You also seemed more relaxed and happier as well! Plus you seem less weak!" Barbas hummed happily almost proud of himself about this.

"Hey! Don't look so proud! You're the same way! With you returned to me, your paw and tail healed faster too! Plus you don't look so broken and guilty anymore…!" Vile snapped back.

"But you were still worse than me!" Barbas snapped back.

"Hmm, I guess so… still, I wonder why I was feeling such mortal emotions…" Vile mumbled, petting Barbas still.

Barbas pouted, "What's so wrong with feeling mortal emotions, Master?"

Vile frowned and with a bratty tone responded back quickly, "Cause! I'm a daedric prince! Not a mortal, Barbas! How is that hard to understand, huh? And why do you like mortals so much all of a sudden?! You didn't care when you made that ploy against Vivec!"

"Well, I changed my opinion on them after I met Cyrus-"

"Blah! I don't wanna hear anymore about that outdated mortal!" Vile spat in disgust.

"Oh, he wasn't that bad!" Barbas whined.

"..."

"What Master?"

Vile sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why I sheared you off me in the first place…"

Barbas giggled and responded cheerfully, "Because you're too social, Master!"

"What?"

"You're a very social being! Without me, you'd be bored stiff! Probably would've gone crazy too! Your sphere requires you to be social and it's proven on how you love to toy with mortals but never truly destroy them." Barbas spoke with glee as he wagged his tail.

"I can destroy them!" Vile blurted out.

"Yes you do have that power with the snap of your fingers but you wouldn't! You would have no one to toy with then afterwards…" Barbas barked out back.

Vile groaned with annoyance but he knew Barbas was right. If he killed all the mortals, he would be bored for an eternity. Same with if he didn't make Barbas. He was starting to see what Barbas was saying. He was actually very social.

"I guess I see what you mean…" Vile said calmly.

"See? But subsequently, after you made me… you never really socialized with the other princes as much. As in got to know them, but now you've attracted their attention to you. This also means though they don't know you as well either… this is dangerous and I fear for your safety master! Especially after what happened with Hircine!" Barbas whined.

"Safety is the least of my concerns! You're here and that's all the safety I need! What I want… is revenge!" Vile spoke with a great dark urge in his tone as his eyes filled with desire.

"Revenge? On…?" Barbas question, raising an eyebrow.

"On Hircine, idiot! Who else?!" Vile spat, frowning.

"How then?" Barbas snapped back, looking unamused.

"Hmmmm… Ah! I know! We'll ask her!" Vile giggled out maliciously.

Barbas tilted his head, very confused. Vile just patted his head and stood up, throwing his arms behind his head. He was grinning sinisterly as he kept giggling. Barbas got his front paws off the armrest and trotted up next to Vile, looking up at him.

"Who's her?" Barbas curiously asked.

"Boethiah!" Vile replied quickly.

"Boethiah?! Why Master! Are you trying to get killed!?" Barbas gasped.

"What do you mean dog? She'll help me!"

"By help you mean she'll help you get killed by stabbing you in the back!"

"No! She has the title of 'Lord of Plots' for a reason!"

"She also is the prince of deceit…! And treachery mind you! Why not ask Malacath? He is the prince of vengeance! Maybe ask him to put a curse on Hircine? He's also the prince of curses after all and that would save us the trouble of fighting…" Barbas whined, wishing his master would reconsider.

"Nahhh! That would be boooring! Besides, Malacath is just Boethiah's-"

"Ahhh! I don't wanna hear that… I get it! I get it!" Barbas shook his head, flopping his ears and cutting off Vile not wanting to hear the rest of that statement.

"Pfft! It's a true statement! Besides, Malacath would probably be very direct about it… As for Boethiah, she'd probably be more tactical…" Vile snorted.

"What makes you say that, Master?"

"Well by the way s-she… w-well uhh…" Vile stuttered.

"She what?" Barbas stated quickly as he nudged Vile's side.

"She uhh…"

"She what, Master?"

"Gah! Just trust me on this Barbas! She'll think of a good strategy on how and toy with him! Unlike that wannabe god prince Malacath who'd just be so boringly blunt!" Vile arrogantly blurted out.

Barbas blinked and spoke calmly, responding, "I'm surprised that you actually thought this through, Master… Instead of being compulsive about it…"

"Hey! What do you mean 'compulsive'!?" Vile looked down at Barbas, narrowing his eyes.

"It means that you never thought really hard on your decisions before Master…" Barbas answered back, rolling his eyes.

"Yea I have! You're just too thick to get it!" Vile pouted.

"I think you're the one too thick, brat…" Barbas mumbled.

"What was that, dog?"

"Oh, nothing Master! Whatever you wish then… to Boethiah we go…!" Barbas sighed but spoke with obedience.

"Good! Then off to Attribution's Share we go!" Vile sneered.

"Wait! Why there?! Isn't her tournament going on there now?!"

"Yea! That means we'll just find her quicker!"

"But that also means we'll run into her worshipers fighting! Plus her daedric servants! Hungers are something you wouldn't want to deal with, Master…"

"Oh but I have you, Barbas! You can take them!" Vile giggled and gave Barbas a fake innocent smile.

"Oh, great thanks…!" Barbas huffed.

"Oh, no problem! See? I thought ahead!" Vile grinned and tapped his head.

Barbas frowned at Vile's comment and gesture. Vile petted Barbas to reassure him as he opened a portal up. A thick, hot air poured out of it along with slight ash. A place of red dirt, lava and tall twisted towers decorated the background as a flight of stairs laid before them. Vile walked through with Barbas closely by his side. Vile couldn't wait to start his plan of revenge.

"Now it begins Barbas~! Let's get our revenge~!"


	2. The Clashing Swords

Vile and Barbas started to walk in the ashy realm. Vile whistled as he crossed his arms up behind his head. Barbas looked nervous next to his master and started to look around them periodically. His ear perked but kept twitching at Vile's whistling.

He looked up at Vile, frowning, "Master… Please don't whistle it might attra-"

Barbas cut himself off, staring at a group of two to three mortals fighting by the base of the stone stairs. They seem to be imperials and seemingly all male under each of their golden metal armor. Vile seemed to notice them too and stopped whistling. They both kinda just stared at them fighting till Vile starting walking to them, lowering his arms from behind his head. The mortals stopped fighting and look over at Vile. Barbas whined a bit but followed his master close behind, uneasy. Barbas felt someone was watching them.

"Greetings mortals! Do you know where your master is?" Vile nonchalantly spoke to them.

One of the mortals narrowed their eyes and bared his sword in Vile's direction. The other quickly followed with snarled expressions. Barbas stepped in front of Vile a bit, growling as his hackles rose.

"We don't talk to pathetic princes like you!" One of the mortals snarled out.

"Yea! You always need a stupid dog to be at your best! How pathetic!" The other mortal snapped.

"Pfft! I bet I could strike you down here if you didn't have your dog!" The last mortal mocked.

"Don't. Call. My dog… STUPID!" Vile yelled as he snapped his fingers.

Chains with a golden glow appeared around the three mortals. They looked down in shock as the chained quickly whipped them to the ground, pinning them down. They all tried to struggle against their bindings but to no avail. Vile watched them struggle still upset at what happened.

"Now either you tell me where Boethiah is or I'm going to throw you in Umbriel!" Vile growled out.

"You wouldn't da-" The third mortal spat.

"I would dare! Don't forget who you're talking to, mortal! I am the Daedric Prince of Power! I have the power to do ANYTHING I please if I so wish it!" Vile growled louder, cutting him off.

"Master…" Barbas whispered to Vile.

Vile looked up to see that this scuffle has attracted a large group of Hungers to them. They were all peering out from behind rocks and broken pillars, them moving their pincers and mandibles by their mouths. Strangely, none of them came over. They just stayed there, watching with their little beady, red eyes. Some had their long, leech-like tongues wiggling out while others had their bug-like skinny arms out but they're gripping the object they're cowering behind. Vile snorted at the sight and reverted his gaze back to the mortals. They're still looking at the Hungers, shocked that none were attacking and were even cowering in Vile's presence. They slowly moved their heads back to Vile, shocked expressions turned into fear.

"Now tell me were Boethiah is!" Vile growled.

"Master, I don't think they actually know…" Barbas whispered to Vile.

Vile frowned and looked around. Boethiah didn't seem to be there, but why wouldn't she be nearby to watch her arena. Even now she should at least be attracted to a commotion in a part of her realm. She wouldn't turn a blind eye to this, especially if her Hunger are cowering. Vile turned his head just in time to look at the mortals' faces. They're staring at something behind him. Vile turned his head around to just barely miss a slice from a gold blade. He stumbled back as the gold blade swung back around again. He tripped over his own feet and fell down. He looked up to see it was Boethiah wielding the gold blade.

"Boethiah I-"

"SILENCE!" She spat out.

She lifted the gold blade above her head, looking down at Vile with pure anger. She was wearing the same outfit she had on when she ambushed Vile in his bed. The black metal tunic with spiked pauldrons, dark grey cuirasses and those bright red shoulder capes as well as the hip capes. She swung down onto Vile as he squeezed his eyes shut. The sound of steel hitting steel echoed loudly in Vile's ears, but that lead to him being confused. He wasn't wearing armor, how could that sound be possible? He opened his eyes to figure out why and was met with a surprised.

"B-Bar...bas…?"

There in front of him was indeed Barbas, but not as a dog. He was a skaafin but dressed in a full set spiked ebony like daedric armor. Chainmail covering his entire body, only peeking out where the armor wasn't present. His helmet consisted of what looked like a metal mould of Barbas's dog head only adding hold on the top were two skaafin-like horns poked out with the tips of them capped with a metal piece with a blade on them. He wielded two curved daedric swords as they were crossed in front of him. Blocking Boethiah's gold blade from hitting Vile. She seemed just as stunned as Vile at Barbas's sudden action and form change.

Barbas growling echoed in his helmet as he quickly forced his swords to part, pushing the gold blade back to Boethiah. She stumbled a bit back but got into a fighting stance as she lifted her blade back up and started to swing again this time focused and more precise. Barbas blocked each swing with his blades till he blocked pushing the sword up then kicking Boethiah in the gut. She was forced back a couple of feet before Barbas charged at her. She quickly drew up her blade, pressing her hand against the blunt edge and blocking Barbas's attack with it. She stepped to the side, pushing her blade against Barbas's as he walked too. Vile saw that inside the jaws of Barbas's helmet was just a sheet of metal with two holes for eyes and they were glowing red.

Boethiah's face dawned a snarl as she gave her blade more force to push Barbas back, but he didn't budge. He just pressed back with just as much force. They were locked in place as a power struggle ensued, neither of them moving an inch. Barbas lowered his head down, chin touching his chest, then lurched it forward and up. His horns' metal ends meet Boethiah's gold blade on the way up, ripping the blade out of her hands and tossing it up. The force Barbas had pressed on his blades suddenly flew them forward slicing a big X into Boethiah's metal armored tunic. The force of it made her fall onto her back and she very temporally got the wind knocked out of her. Barbas quickly stepped to her and stood over her abdomen. She tried to get up but Barbas put his right foot on Boethiah's chest, pressing her back to the ground. He raised both of his swords up to the left of him.

Vile was just watching in pure shock still. He didn't think Barbas was actually this good at fighting, let alone could take on Boethiah by himself and win! The mortals behind Vile seemed just as shocked but they're eyes widened with fear when Barbas raised his swords up. Vile was snapped out of his shock when the gold blade came down next to him. He realized what was about to happened and quickly stumbled to get up. He ran to Barbas's right side and hugged him around his waist. Barbas froze in place and slowly turned his head to the right. Vile was pouting but looked concerned.

"I-it's ok Barbas! I'm fine, see? She didn't hurt me! She missed me and I tripped over my own feet! N-no need to get so angered and mean over it now!" Vile reassured softly as he patted the chest armor plate.

"But Master! She was gonna hurt you…!" Barbas's voice echoed back.

"Well… I did just scare her servants and came uninvited but… remember Barbas? We need her! She'll be no mood for me if she's goes through the annoying process of dying and coming back to life!" Vile whispered to Barbas.

"But..!"

"No, but's..! Let Boethiah get up."

Barbas lowered his blades and sighed loudly as it echoed through his helmet. He sheathed his blades to each of his sides and lowered his arms. Vile let go of his waist and backed up a bit. He transformed with goldish swirls down to a dog but now standing on Boethiah.

She narrowed her eyes at Barbas and spoke with a harsh tone, "He said for you to let me get up…!"

Barbas rolled his eyes and responded, "Yea yea I heard him!"

Barbas hopped off of Boethiah and trotted to Vile's side, sitting down next to him and looking up. Vile looked down slightly and started petting his head as they both reverted their gaze to Boethiah. She slowly got up and brushed herself off. She then made a beeline to her gold blade and she pulled it out of the ground. She didn't even address the mortals or the Hungers who were watching and she slowly wiped the dirt from the end of the blade with her finger.

"I'm surprised you bested me in this scuffle Barbas… we should properly spar sometime so we can see who would truly win." Boethiah spoke, itching for more battle it seemed.

"Well maybe…" Vile muttered.

"Master! If Boethiah and I sparr…! It'll be to the death! I don't wanna die! And I don't think that would benefit you!" Barbas barked out.

"Well, whatever! Have you two calmed down enough though to be civil?" Vile shrugged.

Boethiah then snapped her gaze to Vile, speaking harshly, "What are you doing here Vile?"

"I came here to make a deal! How about you've come back to my place for tea and we'll discuss it?" Vile offered with a sudden soft smile.

"...fine! But only because I'm curious about what you have to offer…!" Boethiah sighed a groan and sheathed her blade back aggressively back in its hilt.

Vile nodded and rubbed his hands together, smiling still as he releases the mortals finally. Barbas still staring at Boethiah cautiously as she turned to finally address her servants. She gestured for them to leave.

As they all do quickly, she turned back to Vile, speaking, "Let's go discuss this deal then Vile."


	3. The Uncomfortable Tea Party

Boethiah, Vile and Barbas walked through the portal back to Vile's realm. Vile was walking ahead grinning while Barbas stayed close beside him. Boethiah walked next to Barbas's other side, staring down at him. Barbas was glaring back, curling his lip a bit as they walked to the front of the cottage. Two skaafin waited for them, standing straight proper while holding trays. They bowed to all three of them as they approached.

"Heh~! You like tea right?" Vile asked Boethiah as he turned to her, giggling slightly.

Boethiah narrowed her eyes at Vile, seemingly suspicious but responding slowly, "Yea… I do…"

"Good! I told my skaafin to prepare some razzleberry tea for us when I returned!" Vile calmly spoke still smiling.

Vile walked to his chair and sat in it as Barbas trotted next to it. The skaafin had brought out a simple, cushioned chair out for Boethiah. She sat in it slowly staring at Vile and Barbas as she crossed her legs. Vile gave the skaafin a nod and they raised their heads then they lifted a small white plate with a fancy teacup from the tray. They both handed them respectfully the prince they were closest too. Vile took the tiny plate gently and lifted the teacup, smiling as he stared at Boethiah. She took her little plate and looked at the tea. She then lifted the cup and took a sip as she met Vile's gaze. Vile really didn't have a good look at Boethiah's face before. She still had that softer male Dunmer look but Vile didn't realize before that she actually had a sort of makeup on. She had black eye shadow around her eyes and mascara on those long, fluttery eyelashes she has. She had a darker black blush on her cheeks and that black lipstick still. Guess he really never had a proper look at her face when she was sucking his neck before.

Boethiah raised an eyebrow, questioning him quickly, "What are you staring at?!"

"Ah…! Nothing…!" Vile averted his gaze, speaking with a fake innocent.

She was quiet for a moment as she stared at him. Vile was looking down into his tea as he sipped it. He was a bit embarrassed for once again staring, but he couldn't help himself. He never really before was this close to Boethiah.

"You know Vile…" Boethiah started talking as she stared down at her tea.

Vile perked his eyebrows at her as she continued, "The last time when I came here to see you, I was quite surprised not to see this place in shambles after your incident with Umbra…!"

Barbas started a low growl as the skaafin semi jolted and looked over at their master with nervous looks. Vile was frozen as was looking down, midway from another sip. He gained this serious look as he looked up at Boethiah. She raised her chin as Vile could see a slight smirk to her face. She knew she hit a raw spot in Vile and he didn't like it.

"Umbra was a fool to think he could escape from me. It was simple to repair what he stole… That's all." Vile said calmly as he continued, sipping his tea finally.

Vile looked at his servants and with a head gesture, dismisses them. They bow and leave with their trays, walking very prim and proper. Barbas's growl grew louder as Boethiah scooted closer with her chair and leaned forward.

Boethiah looked down at Barbas for a second before looking back at Vile, saying with a slight smirk, "Is Barbas all mad cause I stole your first kiss?"

"Wait! You did what?! Why I outta…!" Barbas snarled out, raising his hunches.

"Barbas! Calm yourself!" Vile frowned, putting down his plate on his lap and started petting Barbas to calm him down.

"Hmph! Now, what's this gig on revenge? Who crossed you and why do you want me to cross them back?" Boethiah raised an eyebrow as she bluntly stated her questions.

"Hircine crossed me… and I wanted you too cause I thought you'd be more tactical on revenge…" Vile replied bluntly back.

"Wait... Hircine? I thought you two were close! He was even helping you look for your mutt! You two seemed like buddies, especially when he came barging in the bedroom when I was with you!" Boethiah stated.

Barbas's hunches started to raise more but Vile started to pet him faster and quickly added, "Yea cause Sanguine and Mephala where there! But..."

Vile looked down at Barbas who looked back at him, calming down to even a sad look when he realized what he was gonna say. Vile didn't wanna say it on the account of he didn't wanna remember it. He shuffled nervously and bit his bottom lip. Boethiah was staring at every slight movement Vile made.

Finally, Vile spoke, "It turns out, Hircine was the one that stole Barbas and he was playing me along… he… possessed Barbas to chased me down in his sick hunt…"

"Really… hmmm…" Boethiah mumbled.

"Yea… all to quench his… desires…"

Boethiah parted her lips slightly and scooted closer with an urging tone, "Did you enjoy it?"

"W-what?" Vile blinked confused.

"Well did you cum?"

"I-I uhh... Well uhh.."

"No, you didn't, master." Barbas answered suddenly.

Vile looked at Barbas, shocked that he knew that when he wasn't even there. Boethiah looked at Barbas, narrowing her eyes slightly. She had this look to her face of thought, not hostility.

"Hmmm… what do you have down there?"

"W-what?!" Vile stuttered at Boethiah's sudden personal questions.

She pointed to his crotch and repeated the same question, "What do you have down there?"

"U-ummm…"

"You what he would have, Boethiah! You should know that! It's the same power you all share!" Barbas answered again.

"Well, I'm not like Sanguine or Mephala! I don't go diving into someone's pants everytime I see them! So for all I know Vile would be different! Considering he spilt his power so much..." Boethiah frowned.

Barbas Huffed and responded, "All princes are considered 'genderless' by mortals, so you all can choose your gender whenever and whatever you want. You choose to bare both parts all the time while Vile chooses to be mostly male at times but he sometimes changes that."

"What about now and what about you?" Boethiah asked, curiously while sipping her tea.

"Now…? I don't know… As for me, it's a different story but I'm not sharing!" Barbas snorted and narrowed his eyes.

"So why are you sharing mine…" Vile muttered.

Her gaze never broke from Barbas as she asked another question, "Hmmm… Where did he deflower you then?"

"W-wait! N-now I don't want to-"

"His butt, idiot." Barbas answered again.

"Really? He only took that spot's virginity?"

"Yea, did you not listen?! I told you he had the parts of only a male then! Not much else he could take..."

"Well, I was referring to his mouth, mutt!"

"Well, he-"

"Barbas!" Vile yelled out to stop Barbas from ranting anymore.

Barbas jolt and blinked, perking his ears up as he replied, "Y-yes master?"

"How do you know all that stuff?! You weren't there when that happened! And he severed our connection before that!" Vile burted out, completely embarrassed and flustered.

"I...I just know it!" Barbas blurted back, looking nervous.

Boethiah stare finally caught the attention of Barbas as he looked at her. He narrowed his eyes back and Boethiah, growling slightly. Vile patted Barbas's head to try and distract him but to no avail.

"What are you staring at Boethiah?!" Barbas snapped.

"Barbas…! Be nice…!" Vile whispered to him.

"Barbas… what did Hircine do to you when he captured you?" Boethiah ignored Barbas's threatening gestures and plainly spoke.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Just answer my question, mutt!" She spat at him.

"He just tortured me and played mind games that's all I remember before waking up to master!" Barbas huffed out, upset still.

"Really… mind games… hmmm…" Boethiah whispered to herself.

"What? What are you rambling about, lady?" Barbas growled out.

"Just about how weak is your mind to broken by a prince whose sphere isn't even remotely close to torture." Boethiah spoke calmly.

Vile sighed loudly and spoke before Barbas could reply, "By Anu, Boethiah, you speak with such overt honesty…"

"What was that Vi-" Boethiah growled a bit before she was cut off by Vile.

"Anyway! Let's talk about my deal now! That's why you're here anyway! Besides, this is making me uncomfortable…" Vile quickly and loudly spoke but it fades to a mumble to try and change the topic.

"Awww~! You're acting like a little bunny who's trying to not upset a wolf~! Is this little bunny embarrassed?" Boethiah teased.

"I-I'm not a bunny! L-Let's just get this deal going!" Vile huffed, flustered.

Boethiah rolled her eyes and huffed, "Oh fine! So what is your offer then for me helping you get revenge on Hircine? What could you possibly give me, Hmmm?"

Vile lifted his little plate again, taking the tiny cup once more while speaking, "Hmmm~! How about that proper spar with Barbas in one of your arenas? I'll even be there so you can face him at full power…"

"Master…!" Barbas spoke, flabbergasted.

"Hmmm… Really? You would risk your dog being killed just for revenge?" Boethiah spoke with a high interest.

"Oh, he wouldn't die like how other daedra would… He'd just be reabsorbed by me and would return again as my dog in roughly a 100 years!"

"So that's your offer then? I help you get revenge and you'll let me spar with your dog?"

"Oh but there is one more thing… I also offer Umbra for you to spar~! He'd make a worthy opponent as well~! He sometimes gave Barbas a hard time, and considering what happened with your tussle with Barbas... That would be quite a show~!"

"Really? Hmm…" Boethiah mumbled to herself.

Boethiah looked like she was thinking about it hard. She looked down at Barbas for a long time till what looked like a thought came to her and she widened her eyes a bit more in revelation to something. Barbas blinked at her and Vile tilted his head. Boethiah stood up without warning and placed her plate down on her chair then she started walking away.

"Hey…! Where you going?!" Vile shouted out to her.

Boethiah turned her head to the side and gave Vile a death glare before speaking, "No deal. I'm going home and if you come to my realm uninvited once more…! I'll skin you alive brat!"

Vile gave her a look of plan confusement as he watched her open a portal and leave. He had no idea what just happened. He wondered if they upset her in some way or if something about Barbas gave her a bad vibe.

"We need to change her mind…" Vile muttered to Barbas.

"Master… she already said no! Besides, I think she will really hurt you the next time she'll see you! Either that or she'll deceive you! She has a way with words you know! She could trick you into thinking she's with and bam! She'll stab you in the back!" Barbas whined.

Vile was silent with thought before speaking out once more, "Nonsense! We're gonna have to win her favor by not being us!"


	4. An Old Wine

Barbas tilted his head with his ears perked as he sat next to Vile. Vile sat there tapping his chin, thinking or really wondering what went wrong. He leaned forward and placed his plate on the chair in front of him next to Boethiah's plate. He wondered if she didn't like the tea or if Barbas's hostility drove her away.

"Barbas… why did she refuse the deal after she looked at you?" Vile questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Barbas frowned and responded, "Well don't ask me that! How am I supposed to know?!"

"Well, obviously something happened! Tch! Maybe she just doesn't like the sight of you, dog!" Vile snickered, teasingly.

"Oh yea, thanks, master…" Barbas mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, Barbas!"

"Yea…. of course you are…" Barbas sighed.

"Hey… something wrong dog?" Vile tilted his head, sensing something was eating at Barbas.

"Huh? Oh well… I'm just wondering… how did I actually know all those answers? When Boethiah asked those… sensitive questions… the answers just rolled off my tongue. I mean, yea I was reconnected to you but I couldn't see anything so how did I know Hircine fu-"

"Ah! Barbas! Don't say it!" Vile cut him off, covering his ears.

"Oh…! Sorry Master…" Barbas lowered his head.

"But I got what you mean… and I can't answer that right now but I'm sure we'll find out!" Vile reassured as he gave him a pat on the head.

"Alright… but do you have a plan?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, to get Boethiah on our side without being us?" Barbas frowned as he layed down with a yawn.

Vile blinked, silent for a moment. He really haven't given it that much thought and he just said that in the spur of the moment. Now he actually had to think of a plan like that so Barbas wouldn't question his compulsiveness once more. He started to think but that weird sense of someone watching him came back. He looked around but could see anyone. He shrugged it off and sat there for a good while till he finally got an idea.

"Hmmm… I got it! I think I might know what can change her mind!" Vile jolts up, clapping his hands together and smirking.

He rubbed his hand together meticulously and giggled. He walked a few steps forward and turned himself to the right, looking up laughing.

"Bar-!"

He turned his head down to look at Barbas but saw that he fell asleep. That was not all though, a familiar figure stood by him. That reddish black skin and short green tunic topped off with a sinful smirk said it all.

"Though you found your dog, I still won't stop till I get your purity~!" The familiar figure spoke.

"Sanguine! Wha-"

Vile felt his mouth suddenly get covered by a right hand as a left arm with that familiar light grey skin wrapped around him over his arms, pinning him to what seemed like a larger male torso. Another right arm wrapped around by Vile's hips and lifted him up as another left arm came around, cupping his crotch tightly with its hand. A set of another arms came down by Vile's legs and forced them to spread apart. He knew now who this was because of how many arms there were. Mephala.

Sanguine snickered at the sight and stood up from Barbas's side saying, "My my~! What a wonderful sight~! I didn't know you wore white panties Vile~!"

"Hmmm, white panties huh~? How pure~!" A slightly lower pitched voice whispered in Vile's left ear.

Vile started to shake. Memories of what Hircine did to him in his bedroom started flooding back, causing his muscles to weaken as he was beginning to fill with fear. Something was still weird about this, apart from them trying to molest him again. He tried to look back but couldn't. He couldn't tell if this was actually Mephala or not. The hand over his crotch suddenly tightened, earning a slight, whimpering moan on the hand covering his mouth. Vile felt the torso behind him shake with a chuckle as his ear was suddenly nipped. Vile squeezed his eyes shut, wishing Barbas would wake up.

"Mmm, not used to my male form huh Vile~? That's fine~! All the better to take you with~! Right Sanguine~?" Mephala snickered.

That confirmed that it was Mephala but strangely Sanguine didn't respond to him. He heard the grass in front of him crunch under something and felt his hands press on his thighs pushing them up. Vile's eyes shoot right back open, feeling something aggressively tug at his underwear. He quickly looked down to see that Sanguine had gotten on his knees and made his way with his head through Vile's toga. Sanguine was using his mouth to pull his underwear off and he felt the cool breeze down there as he exposed. Vile tried to squirm but Mephala only tightened his grip. He could practically feel Sanguine drooling down there. He had to do something or Sanguine was gonna dive headfirst into him. He felt Mephala pressed his face in the back of Vile's head.

"Perhaps I should inject a poison in you that makes you incredibly horny~! Then you wouldn't fight us so much and be begging us to please you forever~!" Mephala mumbled into Vile's hair.

Vile froze and widen his eyes, feeling tears starting to build up. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want her to poison him. He had to act quickly. He quickly moved his head forward, showing the back of his neck to Mephala.

"Ooo~! Looks like someone wants me too~! Good boy~!" Mephala whispered with a snicker.

Vile suddenly slammed the back of his head into Mephala's face. He let go of him with a screech and stumbled back. Vile hit the ground hard but he still felt his legs were still lifted up together. Vile looked to see a shocked Sanguine, holding onto Vile's white panties in his mouth. Vile quickly pulled out his feet from his underwear and pushed them against Sanguine's chest before laying on his side, feeling a bit shaky still. Sanguine stumbled back before a loud yelp roared in the air. Sanguine had stepped on Barbas's tail.

"OUCH! MASTER! THAT'S MY TA-" Barbas yelled out before freezing upon realizing the situation.

"B-Barbas…" Vile whimpered as he started to cry.

"N-Now now Barbas! It's not what you think!" Sanguine waved his arms nervously as he spoke, voice muffled the panties he still had in his mouth.

Barbas slowly turned his head to Sanguine and growled out deeply, "Then what's in your mouth?!"

Sanguine quickly pulled the panties from his mouth and chuckled nervously. Before he could speak, Barbas launched himself at Sanguine and crunched his jaws straight between his legs. Sanguine screamed and fell backwards as Barbas started to shake his head. Vile turned his head away not wanting to watch. He saw Mephala standing right there in complete shock. He looked practically almost the same as what he was in his female form just with a masculine chest, sharper face and no shawl. His nose was bleeding though, but that's probably from Vile head-butting him. Vile perked his head and turned to the side to see Barbas creeping up to Mephala. Barbas was just about to leap at Mephala but Vile grabbed him by the waist, stopping him from being just near inches from snapping at Mephala's face. Barbas was growling in Vile's arms as they both watch Mephala fall backwards, shuffling back.

Vile screamed out, "Sanguine! Mephala! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

Mephala quickly scrambled up and ran over to Sanguine. Vile could hear him pick the whimpering other up before that familiar sounds of a portal opening met his ears. He heard them go through it quickly. They must've gotten scared from what happened with Barbas.

Vile looked back at Barbas and started to hug him, petting him by the face while saying, "Shhhh… it's ok Barbas… I'm fine now… I'm safe…"

"But master…!" Barbas growled out with a whine.

"No buts! I'm fine!"

"Ok Master…"

"Good! Now… what happened?! Why did you fall asleep?!" Vile questioned while petting him.

"I don't know, it's like I heard a lady hum a lullaby to me… I just then drifted off to sleep…" Barbas answered softly, seemingly calm now.

"Huh, really?"

"Yea…"

"Also, why do you get so mad when other Prince's arrive?! It's like you get suddenly aggressive!" Vile questioned again, looking up at Barbas.

"I-I don't know master, it's like a sudden surge of wraith takes over my mind and body when I see you're about to get assaulted… it gets me so mad! Besides, I have a meaningful reason why this time! When I saw Sanguine with your undergarments in his mouth, what else was I to assume?!" Barbas answered out with a huff.

"Don't worry Barbas… they didn't get far… just touching…"

"Still unacceptable! It was never consensual…"

"Barbas… calm down ok?"

"I can't! Besides! What if one of your skaafin saw that?! Then rumors would spread to Umbra and then we'd have an even bigger problem to deal with!"

"Barbas…"

"What?"

"How about this! I was gonna tell you my plan on how we were getting back Boethiah!" Vile softly spoke, nudging his face into Barbas's side.

"And what is that?" Barbas spoke softly back as he placed his head on Vile's head between his horns.

"Boethiah's arena is coming up soon and the winner gets a free Wish from her! You're gonna disguise yourself as a mortal and fight in her arena!" Vile chuckled and buried his face deeper into Barbas's fur, trying to comfort himself.

"Master… what makes you think I'll win?!" Barbas frowned while muttering.

"Because…! Since you were able to handle yourself quite well with Boethiah, her mortal servants shouldn't be a problem! Besides, I'll disguise myself as a Hunger and watch!" Vile muttered into Barbas's fur.

Barbas flicked his ears back and sigh, "I don't think that's a good idea, but I'll try master!"

"Good dog~! Make your master proud!"


	5. The Bloody Ash

Vile quickly went behind his cottage with Barbas. He didn't want any of his skaafin servants to see them leaving somewhere or due to their gossiping, Umbra might get ideas. He started to get a bit warier when Umbra was brought up so much. He had to be careful around that blade or Vile would be in another precarious situation. Once they both determined it was safe, Vile looked at Barbas and nodded. He backed away for a bit as Barbas glowed that familiar gold swirls as he turned into a mortal. A mortal redguard to be specific. Barbas probably got inspiration from the redguard mortal Cyrus he liked so much.

Vile frowned a bit and looked at Barbas. He had that tall stature with a muscular build and dark tan skin. Barbas frowned and stared back with his blues eyes as his ridged nose twitched a bit with his mustache. He lifted his chin up, which showed off his enormous, lengthy beard that was tied at the end. It draped onto his fuzzy, bare chest as he crossed his muscular arms over it. Speaking of bare, he barely wore anything! Just brown hide bracers and boots with just a red cloth wrapped around his waist supported by a black leather belt. Vile still was frowning as Barbas shook his head and placed his arms back at his sides, each by a hilt carrying a curved sword in them.

"Why did you have to choose that for your mortal form?" Vile hushly questioned.

Barbas replied in a common redguard like voice, "Cause! I have to look formidable if I'm fighting in an arena!"

Vile rolled his eyes and sighed, "Shhh! Not what I was talking about but whatever!"

"Master, you should put on your disguise too! Before the skaafin guards come by on their patrol!" Barbas whispered.

"Oh! Fine! Fine!" Vile groaned.

Vile started up his gold swirling magic and felt his body change. He felt his arms elongate and his back swell up. Hunger's are weird creatures and their bodies are no exception. Once the swirls went away, Vile shook his new body. His back felt heavy with a hard carapace and he had a hard time keeping balance on just his long, bug-like back legs. Putting his arms and hands forward to keep balance, Vile looked down at Barbas and twitched his three sets of mandibles.

Barbas looked up at Vile, returning the stare while speaking, "Ready for this plan of yours?"

Vile nodded and watched as Barbas opened a portal to where Boethiah was hosting her arena. It was the same ash-like landscape with twisted towers but in the distance an actual arena was present. It looked like mortals were already tracking their way to that distant arena. Barbas walked into the portal with Vile close behind. He closed it behind him once they both were through and he turned to look a Vile, looking worried.

"Please be careful master…" Barbas worriedly spoke to him as he waved.

Vile nodded as he watched for a bit as Barbas start to follow the other mortals to the arena. After he became too small from the distance, Vile looked around and saw that some of the Hungers were trailing to the sides of the mortals, trying to pick them off. He started following a group of them to their destination from the side. The arena up close was actually impressive in this ash barren land. Looked close to the one in the Imperial City on Nirn but built fully with stone instead of wood and long banners with Boethiah's symbol at the sides of the entrance. It was also much larger than the one on Nirn. There was a huge dremora lord at the entrance checking mortals as they help up some sort of paper. An invitation. Vile hoped Barbas found one.

Vile spotted that instead of using the entrance, the Hungers were climbing up the walls and perching themselves on the pillars on top of the arena. Vile walked to the side and climbed up that wall, perching himself high on a pillar. Other Hungers were filling the tops of the other pillars, even the one Vile was on. He could see why they came this high as it was a good vantage point of the whole arena from where they were. Dremora filled the stands cheering and shouting Boethiah's name while mortals were grouped in the center of the arena on their knees, bowing towards the entrance. Vile was filing through them with his eyes, trying to find Barbas to see if he got in past the gatekeeper. Some of the mortals were staring at something and bowing their heads as they walked in. Vile saw why as Boethiah herself was sitting on a large throne. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning her body to the right with her head in her right hand as her arm rested on the armrest. She was twirling a dagger with her left hand's pointer finger as she watched the mortals pile in.

She suddenly stopped swirling the dagger and stood abruptly, holding it. The arena went silent as they all turned to look at her. She lifted her chin and looked down at the mortals. Vile searched through them with the small, beady eyes of his Hunger body and finally found Barbas slightly in the back. He was on his knees like the rest but he didn't stick out too much and no one seemed to notice who he was.

Boethiah recaught Vile's attention when she began to speak as her voice boomed out, "Greetings mortals to my Arena! You will fight. Fight each other in my glory for the reward I have to offer. If one of you wins, I'll grant a single request from the victor. If you lose, your soul will remain here and belong to me. Ready your weapons warriors!"

Just as she said that, the mortals rose up and readied their weapons at each other. Even Barbas did the same, putting on a stoic look as he gave off a vibe of strength. Vile looked around a bit as the dremora in the stands looked excited to see this fight. Boethiah did too as her face dawned a large smirk.

She raised her dagger up then slammed it into the stone railing in front of her screaming, "GO!"

The sound of steel clashing filled the air the bodies of the mortals mingled together into a chaotic blob. The excited shouts of the dremora and even screeches of the Hunger filled the air. Vile quickly pretended to join them as he watched them fight.

He started whispering to himself, "Barbas…?"

 _Master... I'm trying to focus!_

"And I'm trying to find you… oh! There you are! Behind you."

He spotted Barbas towards the back of the fight as he took down a Nord lady and swung behind him to meet an Orc. They clashed for a bit before Barbas struck him in the chest, making the orc fall to his knees before Barbas decapitated him. Barbas looked around and saw an imperial had just killed another before they locked eyes. They charged at each other.

"Barbas…! To the left! Someone's trying to strike you while you're distracted!"

Barbas quickly dodged to the right, letting the two mortals crash into each other and Barbas stood over both. He sliced into both and walked off them, running to the next enemy till he stopped suddenly. He barely just missed an arrow as he turned his head to the side, seeing a wood elf taking aim at him with a bow.

"I was gonna say watch out for the arrow…" Vile whispered.

 _Yea right!_

"I was! Right!"

Barbas was charging at the Bosmer but ducked from a spell from an Altmer. He turned his attention towards the new enemy due to him being closer. Barbas threw one of his swords and it hit directly between the Altmer's eyes. He ran towards the Bosmer, who was shocked at Barbas's throw, and sliced upwards into her. She flung back, hitting another Bosmer as they toppled over. Barbas walked over to the Altmer body and pulled out his bloody sword. By now he was covered in blood.

"Where did you learn to fight so well, Barbas?" Vile quietly asked.

 _Is now the time to ask that?!_

"Well, yea! Cause you're fighting and I'm curious!" Vile whined arrogantly as he watched Barbas take on both a Khajiit and an Argonian.

 _Grrr… I learned on Nirn!_

"Where?"

 _The stupid arena in the big city! Master…! Now's not the time!_

"Oh come on Barbas! It's fine! You're winning!" Vile snickered as he saw Barbas kill the two he was fighting and head directly to a Breton.

 _Oh, you never know master! This is her arena! She could change the rules on us!_

"I don't think so… she usually plays fairly in these types of games.."

 _Master let me focus!_

"Ok ok!" Vile huffed, seeing that Barbas swiftly killed the Breton.

The arena after a while had the bodies piling up. Barbas was covered in mostly others' blood but he did have some cuts and a few arrow on him. He was breathing heavily as this fight took a lot out of him.

"Barbas… you ok?"

 _I'm fine master… just some minor injuries and fatigue…_

"Don't call it quits yet… one last opponent…"

All that was left was Barbas and this large dark elf. The cheering from the arena grew louder as they charged each other. Barbas held up his swords and crossed them in front, taking a full hit from the dark elf's spell as he ran to him. He chopped the elf's head clean off as he watched the body fall, panting. He slowly stood up, holding his swords in his hands still, and looked up at Boethiah. The arena was filled with pleased and excited cheers as the dremora clapped. Other dremora rushed into the arena, clearing away the bodies and souls to the sides. Boethiah slowly started to clap with the dremora in the stands as she gave a pleased smirk but something in her eyes seemed wrong. They were narrowed and had a glint of irritation in them.

"Good job Barbas! See? You won! Just like I said!" Vile praised quietly.

Before Barbas could answer, Boethiah spoke with an odd tone of sarcastic compassion, "Well done mortal…"

The arena suddenly went silent as she grabbed onto the dagger into the stone and jumped over the railing, taking the dagger with her. She landed on her feet, hunched over a bit, as her red capes slowly fell back onto her. She slowly stood up tall, pointing her dagger at Barbas.

"...but I don't remember inviting you to my realm nor have I seen you at one of my shrines! So tell me, where did you come from?" Boethiah sarcasm went harsh as her smirk faded into a growl.

Barbas lifted his chin and met her ruthless gaze with one just as cruel as he spoke like a redguard, "I've already been here for a long time… Boethiah."

"Then you came uninvited to my arena, mortal!" Boethiah snarled as she pulled out her gold blade, putting the dagger to her side.

Barbas stood there silent for a moment before speaking, "But I still won your arena fair an-!"

Before Barbas could finish, Boethiah sliced her gold blade down onto Barbas who swiftly blocked it with his swords. They were locked in the same position as before when Barbas saved Vile from that strike. It was just like that fight all over again.


	6. Clashing Prince's

Barbas pushed his blades apart, pushing Boethiah back like he did before. She opened her eyes at him, shocked but angered. She quickly recovered from her stumble and lunges forward for a stab. Barbas quickly dodged to the left as sweat from his body flung off. Boethiah was biting her bottom lip as she swung her blade to the left. Barbas blocked it with both of his blades but Boethiah quickly changed stance and got free one of her hands as she grabbed her dagger. She swung at Barbas's face but to everyone's surprise, he clamped his teeth down on the dagger. He stopped it from slicing his face as his gaze never broke from Boethiah's.

She finally spoke, "Hmmm~! You're really good... I might keep you mortal!"

"What for?" Barbas mumbled back through his bite.

"Why for practice! I'll fight you whenever I please so I could ready myself to fight a worthy opponent who's allied to another of my stature~!"

Barbas quickly freed a blade and slice sideways at her gut. She jumped back but you could hear where his steel nicked her armor. Barbas spat out her dagger, which she let go. She backed up a bit and started to walk to the right as Barbas started walking in the opposite direction.

"Why would someone, as a mortal, be practice for such a worthy opponent?" Barbas questioned as they circled each other, blades ready to strike.

"Because you fight like him mortal!" Boethiah answered as she readied her blade.

"Him?"

"The dog! The hound of Clavicus Vile! That mutt will be my opponent soon!" Boethiah spat as she charged with both hands on her blade.

Barbas readied himself as Boethiah came for him with a downward vertical slice. He blocked it with one blade and went to strike her face but Boethiah quickly brought up her hand and blocked it with her bracer. She then spread her arms out, forcing Barbas to spread his as she growled at him.

"We'll have such a great time together~! You'll be able to fight a daedric prince daily! What a bragging honor you'll have as a warrior mortal! Don't you want that?" Boethiah spoke to him.

"What I want is the request you owe me!" Barbas spat at her.

"You don't get that request because you weren't invited!" She spat back.

Boethiah moved her head back then quickly forward, headbutting Barbas in his bald head. Barbas stumbled back and looked up but his nose met the end of the hilt from Boethiah's gold sword. He stumbled back further, panting with a bloody nose as his eyes snapped to her.

"You're getting weak… you're too spent from the last battles to face me at your full power now!" Boethiah growled out.

She walked forward and Barbas shook his head, baring his blades. She swung her blade with one hand and he blocked it with both swords. She snorted then kicked him right in the gut. He fell backwards and she swung her blade in the opposite direction, flinging Barbas's blades out of his hand. Vile started to get worried and the audience of dremora were still silent, watching the battle ensue.

"Barbas…!" He whispered, scared.

 _Master… I'm sorry… I… I am too tired…_

"Barbas, please! You gotta fight! She walking closer!"

 _I..I can't hold this form any longer…!_

"Barbas no!"

 _I'm sorry…_

"No! BARBAS!"

A glowing gold swirl formed around his body as he turned back into a panting dog. Shocked gasps from the audience filled the arena and Boethiah snarled. She clenched her blade tighter and glared right into Barbas as he stood there, panting heavily and his legs shaking occasionally. Barbas eventually sat down and brought a paw up to his nose, scratching it as he whined.

"BARBAS…! WHY YOU LITTLE FLEABAG-!" Boethiah yelled out.

"Oh shut it Boethiah! There you got your sparr! Now I want my request! I came with all the rest of your mortals to fight! I got through your gatekeeper with an invitation so I came fairly!" Barbas growled out.

"This arena was only for mortals! Not daedra!" She yelled out again.

"But I was a mortal! I had on one's skin and blood!" Barbas yelled back.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING, DOG!" Boethiah yelled out as she brought her gold blade behind her right shoulder, posing to strike.

"Barbas! You have to move! Dodge it!" Vile whispered quickly, eyes wide.

 _I-I can't master…_

"Why?!"

 _I can't move…_

"She's striking!" He whispered louder as Boethiah started to swing her blade towards Barbas.

 _I feel so tired and weak…_

"BARBAS!" Vile accidently ended up shouting as he leapt from the pillar and into the arena in front of Barbas as Boethiah struck.

The pain shot through his ankles from the landing, making him turn back into his normal form just as Vile felt the blade slice into him. The blade's tip lightly cut into the bottom of Vile's left ear but it got caught onto one of his hooped earring. As the blade cut across Vile's cheek, the earring was dragged with it, pulling on his earlobe till it finally torn through it. This all felt like it was in slow motion, but in reality, it happened in a split second.

"...!" Boethiah tried to say something but couldn't as she blinked and stood there in shock at what happened.

Vile stood there, head turned to the right, as he watched his earring get flung to the dirt and slide across it with blood on it where it used to be on his ear. Everyone was silent in shock, even Barbas but Barbas quickly stood back up and rushed to Vile's side. Vile slowly raise his left hand to his cheek then trailed the cut to his ear.

"Master! Are you ok?!" Barbas whined out.

"..."

"Master?"

"V-Vile! I told you to never step foot in my realm again if I didn't invite you! T-This is why! A bunny like you shouldn't be in a aren-" Boethiah blurted out but was abruptly cut off when Vile slapped her with his right hand across her left cheek.

Vile never was one to strike out at another prince unless provoked, like when Mehrunes Dagon called Barbas useless, but Vile was mad. He was mad that she didn't give Barbas's reward. He was mad that she started beating up on his dog. He was mad that she struck him. None of that made him as angry as he was that she ripped his earring out. He took pride on his looks and so what if he got injuries on his skin as they would always heal over. Ripping an earring out though was something else. He was pissed and Barbas could sense that as he backed away. Vile wobbled a bit due to his ankles stinging from them starting to bruise purple and the dizziness from the strike.

"You…slapped..." Boethiah started.

"Don't you DARE rip out my earri-!" Vile shouted out but his tone sounded like it was already filled with regret.

Vile was suddenly picked up bridal style. Barbas had turned in a skaafin behind him and picked him up then started to run to the entrance of the arena. Vile looked at him, confused at what just happened, but eventually got it. Barbas did that to prevent Vile from saying something he would come to regret. He was still mad but Barbas held him closer as he ran. Vile started to calm down due to Barbas's skaafin form's warmth. When Barbas wasn't wearing that armor, he was wearing a light black robe but his horns were still out. Vile looked up at Barbas's face, which was more rougher than the other skaafin with his slight beard and longer bushy hair that was in a low ponytail. Barbas rarely showed his skaafin's forms face unless it was an emergency.

Vile looked back over Barbas's shoulder as he ran and saw Boethiah holding the cheek he slapped as she stared at the ground. She squatted and picked up something before standing back up. It was Vile's earring. Vile felt like a piece of him was left behind and he really wanted to get it back but Barbas kept running. What was strange that she stared at it with a slight look of sadness or was it regret?

"Master! A portal home please?" Barbas muttered as he ran.

"What? Oh… sure…" Vile sounded distracted as he spoke, opening a portal for Barbas.

The portal Vile open lead to their bedroom as Barbas ran through it and tripped, landing on the bed. Vile slowly sat back up but was meet with Barbas's face. He looked upset as he held up a handkerchief and started wiping away the blood on Vile's face.

Barbas frowned and blurted out, "Master! What were you thinking!"

"What?! She made me mad!" Vile pouted.

"No! Not that! The fact that you jumped from that height and took a strike from a blade… to save me! Master that was… reckless…"

"Oh, I just… didn't… want to witness her killing you…" Vile spoke all flustered.

Barbas slowly stopped wiping and lowered his head before pulling Vile into a hug. Vile jolted, frozen at first, but eventually warmed up and hugged him back. He felt Barbas pet the top of his head and entangle his fingers in Vile's hair.

"Please don't do that again master… you have me worried now! Look at your face and… your ankles! Oh my, they must hurt! Do you want to start a warm bath?" Barbas whined.

Before Vile could speak, a loud rumble from outside shook the cottage. Vile perked his head from Barbas's arm as what sounded like stomping footsteps. They both heard a knock on the door and they looked at each other before Vile rushed out of Barbas's arms. He hopped off the bed and to the front door while Barbas close behind still in his skaafin form. Vile opened his door to a surprising sight of someone kneeling in front of the door. His blue, lesioned skin with that cold aura gave it away.

"Molag Bal?"


	7. A Cold Assault

"What are you doing here?" Vile asked as he walked by Molag with Barbas behind him.

"Well, I'm here...to…" Molag was staring at Vile as he passed by.

Vile felt a slight blush as he knew what he was staring at. It was like last time he was with Molag, he was undressing him with his eyes. Vile got the chills and felt immediately uncomfortable from the staring as he walked to his stump chair.

"Here to what Molag?" Vile asked him as he wobbly walked.

"Here to make a deal~!" Molag snickered.

Just before he was gonna sit, he saw a flash of grey and something swept away his feet causing him to trip. He felt a large, cold hand caught his body and clutch it while another cold hand grabbed his right hand. Vile looked up to see Molag behind him with a sinister smirk as he clutched Vile's body tighter. He could hear something thump into his stump chair as well as someone hitting Molag's skin. Molag had pushed Barbas into the chair and sat on him. Vile tried to move himself but Molag's grip only tightened even more and he lifted Vile up to his lap.

"W-What deal d-did you want to strike Molag Bal?" Vile stuttered as he spoke quietly.

"You know what I want Vile! And I can give an adequate amount of souls for it~!" Molag growled a whisper into Vile's ear.

Molag repositioned his hand on Vile and started to rub his fingertips against his toga, moving it to touch the skin on his chest. They started to rub all over his chest in a vertical fashion, leaving light marks. Vile, being semi-weak due to Barbas's fatigue and his own injuries, couldn't squirm much against Molag's assault on him. He felt a long, slimy tongue wrap around his bloodied ear then slide along the gash on his cheek and the sound of Molag's slurping it back into his mouth echoed in Vile's ear.

"Such sweet blood…" Molag whispered.

Molag licked his lips then slowly slid out his tongue again, following the same path it took before as it lapped more blood. Vile shuddered and bit his bottom lip as flashbacks from what happened with Hircine started to haunt his mind again. He needed to say something and get Barbas free or he was gonna lose it like back then.

"You want my body… for souls…" Vile repeated back to distract himself from what Molag was doing.

"Yes~! You can't tell me that wouldn't interest you~! You're very interested in souls just like me~! There's a reason necromancers and vampires make up most of our worshippers~!" Molag responded after retracting his tongue.

"My body is worth more than just souls! Especially for what you're after… y-y-you are...ahhh…gonna… ahh..!" Vile managed to get out weakly.

Molag snickered as his fingers stopped over Vile's nipples and started rubbing them, causing Vile to try and lean forward. Molag allowed Vile to lean forward as he started to play with him. He flickered out his tongue and licked up Vile's back to his neck, repeating this action as it earned shudders and moans from Vile.

"S-Stop…! W-we haven't… m-made a deal…! Y-you can't...ah..!" Vile blurted out, shaking a bit and using his free hand to push against hand Molag had on him.

"I already made my offer…~!" Molag mumbled with his tongue out, licking Vile's back still.

"T-Then I don't accept…! No-No deal…! I don't want…!"

"Oh but your body says that you do want it~! C'mon now Vile~! I can satisfy that need your sweet, little body craves~! All you gotta say is deal~!"

"N-No…"

"You want to say yes though~!"

"No, I d-don't..!"

"Yes, you do~!"

Molag slid out his tongue from the side of his mouth and dragged his tongue up Vile's back to his neck but stopped there. The tongue suddenly wrapped around his neck once and the tip of Molag's tongue hovered itself over Vile's lips. Vile squeezed his eyes shut and quickly closed his mouth tight as the tongue's tip started to press against them, trying to get them to part.

"Open that pretty little mouth of yours Vile~! I only want a taste~!" Molag snickered.

The tongue started to constrict around Vile's neck as the tip pressed harder against his lips. Molag let go of Vile's right hand and Vile moved it to grab onto the tongue around his neck, trying to pull it off him but it's too slimy to grip onto properly. Molag moved his now free hand to Vile's leg, moving up it to his thigh as he pushes up the end of the toga. He hooked a claw around Vile's underwear and pulled it down to his ankles.

"Mmmm~! Oh how cute~! Never imagine you were that pure~! Hehe~! Now, this makes me even more excited!" Molag whispered.

Molag, quickly and eagerly, moved his free hand's fingers from Vile's underwear to between his legs, rubbing aggressively against his now exposed area. Vile jolted and started to squirm but Molag's grip on his chest kept him mostly still. His body started to get hot as his cheeks turned red. Vile couldn't believe it. His own body was betraying him and getting turned on by this. It's like Molag knew exactly how to get his body to submit to him and Vile just broke at the thought.

"Good~! You don't have to speak~! Your body just told me 'deal' for how wet you are~!" Molag gave a sinister laugh as he spoke.

Molag suddenly slammed his top jaw into Vile's shoulder. Vile's eyes shot wide open with small tears flicking out of them. Pain shot through his body but strangely it felt familiar. Vile then realized that was the spot Boethiah bite that time ago in his bedroom. It started to click to Vile as what Molag was urging the most was the spots Boethiah touched. Were he sank his teeth, his lips, his right hand where he slapped her, his left cheek and etc. These spots were where he had contact with her. His whole body probably even reeked of her because of how close he was with her these last few days. Molag must have known that Vile was seeking Boethiah for a deal and not him. He was doing this to take him before Boethiah could to rub it in her face. He growled and started to get rougher with his assault.

"Mmm~! You seem to get why I want you now~! Hehe, let's get that bitch's scent fully off you~!" He snarled slightly against Vile's skin.

Vile's distracted mind accidentally caused him to slightly part his lips but Molag's tongue tip dived right in, forcing his mouth to open widely. Vile curled his nose in disgust. Out of the few prince's who tasted his mouth, Molag tasted the worse. The foul taste caused Vile to gag a bit and he started to clench his thighs together. Vile had to stop his. He was already beyond his breaking point and started to feel like whatever strength was left was leaving him. Mustering up the last of his power, he chomped down onto Molag's tongue.

Molag screeched out as he retracted his tongue quickly and lifted his head up. He lifted up his hands from Vile's body so fast that it caused Vile to fall forward onto the ground. He landed on his tummy hard, causing the wind to get slightly knocked out of him. He closed his eyes to take the time to catch his breath and to try and cool his overheating body but a large shadow suddenly covered his body. He was turned onto his back with such force that he coughed and a bit of blood dribbled down his chin. His arms were pinned with a single hand over his own head as he peeked out from his closed eyelids. Molag was over him, growling with an expression of rage.

"You DARE think you could do that and get away unscathed?! Foothish prince!" Molag yelled with his injured tongue as he lifted up his free hand.

He swiftly threw it down, striking it against Vile's right cheek. Vile squeaked out once slapped and saw Molag lift his arm once more, growling and lashing his tail. His eyes were filled with rage, which made Vile start to regret biting him.

"You WILL accept my domination! Whether you like it or not!" Molag growled out as he slapped Vile again.

"Y-you're forgetting… w-why you sat down idiot!" Vile barely spat back due to his lack of breath and now swollen cheek.

Vile looked towards where his stump chair would be behind Molag because the large prince was blocking his view. Molag blinked a bit then turned his head around to look back at the stump chair. To both of our surprise, Barbas wasn't in the chair at all but on the ground next to it. Asleep with a black cloth over his eyes and ears. The cloth had the word 'Silence' in daedric on it but someone was standing next to Barbas.

Molag growled out, "Boethiah…!"

Vile couldn't have felt more relieved that there, standing next to Barbas, was Boethiah. She had her gold sword unsheathed in her right hand and bouncing behind her neck with this strange look. Her eyes had that glare of an irritated anger but also a bit of a protective anger. Vile couldn't tell who she was directing that anger at but he soon found out when she quickly swung her sword from behind her neck and into Molag's thigh. He quickly got up from Vile and backed up, growling at her.

"Why are you here bitch?!" Molag snarled.

"I don't have to answer to you bastard!" Boethiah snarled back as she stepped forward by Vile's legs.

"Gah! You ruined my fun with your presence!"

"Then leave you arrogant fool!"

"Grrrr…! Fine! But Vile…!" Molag growled as he turned his head to Vile.

Vile was only able to host his upper body up with his arms but couldn't lift his hips. Everything felt like it was burning with pain and pleasure in his body. He started to practically shiver from Molag's cold gaze.

"I will get what I want from you soon enough! Just you wait! Your dog and this bitch can't be here for you forever! Especially when my friend arrives…! Ho ho~! You'll be in for some trouble, brat!" Molag spat as he turned around, opening a portal.

Vile heard him step through it and shut the portal as he laid there on the ground. He perked his head up slightly at the sound of crunching grass from someone walking towards him. He looked over to see Boethiah had shifted that horrifying gaze to Vile.

"Well well… someone forgot to close their portal from my world and look at the little brat now..." Boethiah spoke with an odd tenderness.

Boethiah held her sword in her right hand as she lowered it towards Vile's body. She let the sword hit onto Vile's panties, cutting them in half. She continued to walk slowly to the side of Vile, blade trailing on his skin as it went up against his leg and to his thigh. She was cutting up his toga and stopped to quickly nick the rope with her sword, causing it to snap. The rest of Vile's toga fell off him, exposing his full body to Boethiah. Boethiah's frown turned into a snarl of anger as she stared at him till she shut her eyes and kneeled by Vile's face. She whipped the sword back behind her neck and bounced it again. Vile was frozen, staring at Boethiah with fear as a growing dread sunk into his chest. He felt powerless against her as his body was still weak and burning. He was afraid of what she was going to next. Afraid she was gonna kill him.

"... in the perfect state for me to get payback!"


	8. The New Deal

Vile went pale. He was terrified of what payback Boethiah was gonna do. He tried to shuffle himself back but Boethiah quickly, using her free hand, grabbed Vile's right horn. She lifted up his head then looked down at his body, seemingly thinking about something. Vile looked over at Barbas and saw he was laying down still but wasn't moving an inch.

Vile squeezed his eyes shut as he started to tear up again, whispering, "Barbas… please help me…"

He started to shake again and he felt the tears fall slowly down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do anymore. Boethiah could kill him if she wanted, over and over for how debilitated his body was. He felt weak and helpless after Molag Bal's vicious assault on him and it doesn't help that he is still injured from his escape from her arena.

"D-Don't… hurt me… please…" Vile choked out in a mumble, shaking more as he was unsure what to say for her not to kill him.

Vile didn't hear a single word from Boethiah but the sheathing her sword. A gentle touch of a warm, soft hand on his left cheek that ended up cupping that side of his face. The hold on his horn was released as his head's weight shifted to rest in that comfy hand. He felt the thumb of it wipe that sides tears from his face as he continued to cry. Another hand tenderly touched his swollen cheek. Vile winced and sniffled at the pain, causing the hand to retract a bit before he felt the back of that hand. It moved hair to behind his ear and returned back to wipe tears from his eyes. Vile felt like this moment was surreal as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Boethiah staring back with an angered frown but he saw she opened her eyes and they were filled with pity.

"Damn it… I can't stay mad at you when you go all... bunny mode on me…" Boethiah mumbled as she leaned her head closer, pressing her forehead against Vile's.

She gazed softly into Vile's eyes, her intense orange eyes felt strangely comforting for once. Vile was a bit shocked that she wasn't killing him now but that she was suddenly getting really gentle with him. All he could do was stare back and sniffle as she continued.

"Look little bunny I-"

"Please stop calling me that…" Vile suddenly whispered.

"What…? Why?"

"C-cause! It's... It's…"

"It's what?"

"It's what Hircine called me…" Vile squeaked out.

"Ehhh? Really? He called you a little bunny?" Boethiah blinked a bit as she asked.

"Well… he called me little rabbit but it's the same thing!"

"No, it's not! A rabbit is a wild prey animal while a bunny is a pet!"

"What are you trying to say?!"

"Nothing! Just stating a fact! Besides, when did he ever call you that? When I was there when he was around, he never called you that!" Boethiah questioned.

"Hircine... called me that when he… he… forced himself on me…" Vile choked out beginning to cry more.

"Hey now… Don't cry, don't cry…! Look, I know it probably was a horrible experience and that disgusting bastard Molag probably brought back those bad memories… but try to be brave and act like a daedric prince ok? I still want my payback but I can't do that to a whimpering little bun-I mean brat..." Boethiah whispered to him.

"O-Ok but… it's stuck in my head of what Molag could've done! It reminded me too much of what HE did! All that pain would come back and… and I couldn't… I mean I wouldn't…" Vile started to jumbled his speech up as he was trying to collect himself.

"Guess it can't be helped… No need to dwell on those thoughts cause I saved you from them being a reality! To which you owe me for by the way! Plus you owe me for ruining my arena and coming to my realm uninvited, TWICE! You also owe me for embarrassing me in front of my dremora... For slapping me…" Boethiah sighed out.

"O-Oh… so that's what you meant by payback…"

"Yea I just was gonna beat you and your mutt up but after what I just saw… I have a better idea in mind…"

"W-what would that be?"

"Well I can tell you also still want your other deal and now I can see why… that must've been horrible if you were getting flashbacks of you and Hircine…" Boethiah was still whispering and never removed her head from Vile's forehead.

"You have no idea…" Vile quietly muttered under his breath as Boethiah continued.

"... so I decided I'll get your revenge on Hircine, let go of your debts to me and also I'll add in a bonus~! I'll grant you protection~!"

"Protection?"

"Yes~! I'll make sure no prince would touch or harm you again~!"

"And what do you ask in return?"

A smile crept onto Boethiah's face but it was soft. Her eyes gave a glint of a lustful desire as the hand that was placed by Vile's swollen cheek moved. It trailed the back of her fingers down his neck and chest slowly as he started to shudder. His body was starting to heat up once more as she moved her face closer, ghosting her lips over his.

"I want you and your entire body~!" She whispered with a seductive, dark tone.

Vile was unsure on how to respond, but when he tried to a slight moan came out. He felt her hand had reached down by his belly. His sensitive belly twitched at the touch before he sucked in his gut. This thought caused him to shudder more violently as Vile continued to look into Boethiah's ginger gaze.

"Though I must say… Before, I didn't care about your body anymore once I heard you say Hircine took you." She whispered.

"I-Is that why you said no?" Vile asked.

"Hmmm, a part of it~!"

"Then why now? Why the sudden gain of interest?"

"Once I saw Molag starting to have his way with you… Something struck a chord in me. The way your sweet, feeble body reacted to sensational touches~! The way your little, hoarse voice moaned out~! It's not hard to get enraptured and desire your entire being~! You seem to have that effect on us princes~! Like a delightful little curse you have~!"

"..."

"And after that feeling took over me, I couldn't stand watching that bastard try and take you. I had to intervene but after I made sure your hound wouldn't disturb me for the aftermath~!"

"A-Aftermath…?"

"Oh don't play coy! You know what I mean~!"

"I-I… uh… don't think I heard you correctly…"

Vile didn't wanna believe he was gonna make another deal with him giving his body to another for something he needed. Not again. Besides, he was sceptical of her deal. Vile thought it seemed like the deal leaned more towards Vile's gain then Boethiah's, but something about her seemed strangely trustworthy. Making Vile's thoughts confused on if he should accept or not.

"I want you. Every part of it. Not just a single area or two… everything. I want to take the area's that were claimed by others and be in the first in spots that were untouched. I want my being's scent to mask your entire body till only they can sense me on you." Boethiah whispered against his lips.

Their lips were barely touching as she added, "Besides~! With my scent on you, that alone would be enough to scare or ward off any princes with ill intentions~! Besides, I wouldn't be able to stand losing to Molag Bal if he gets a hold of you before me~! So what do you say, Clavicus Vile? Will you accept my deal?"

Vile started to give it a bit more of thought, breaking away from her gaze and staring down. He still was shuddering as the back of her hand was trailing up and down his belly. He remembered what Barbas said about her having a way with words but he didn't believe this was her playing him. Vile thought she had a truthful tone to her voice and wasn't words of a poisonous lie.

He gave a sigh, releasing his gut and looking back into Boethiah's eyes as he responded, "Alright… we have a deal Boethiah but…! Please… please be gentle…"

She smirked and finally connected their lips. He felt her deepen their kiss immediately and she was trying to get his lips to part. She tightened her grip on the side of his face and brought her other hand back up to that back of Vile's head, causing him to be pressed more against her face. He had no more strength to fight back anything at this point and he let her part his lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and quickly took over it. It tasted sweet compared to Molag's from earlier. Vile gently lifted his left arm and wrapped around Boethiah's back to get a grip on her for support as he felt like he was crumbling away to her. A familiar sensation from that time when she stole his first kiss came rushing back to him, causing his eyes to droop as he stared at Boethiah. She stared back with a wild look of satisfaction. Vile felt that she was satisfied with that he said yes and was willingly letting her do what she wants to him.

She pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths still as she whispered, "Let's go somewhere private~!"


	9. Moonlight Beauty

"Your room should suffice~!" Boethiah added before Vile could answer.

Boethiah swiftly picked up Vile, holding him on just her left arm with whatever was intact of his toga and the remains of his panties by his ankles. He could only put his arms around her neck as her spiked pauldrons prevented him from touching her shoulders. She quickly turned around and started to make her way to Vile's cottage but Vile noticed she left Barbas behind. Feelings of déjà vu started to flood back. He wanted Barbas with him even if he wouldn't respond. His presence would help him relax.

"W-Wait…!" Vile blurted out.

"What?" Boethiah responded.

"Please… grab Barbas too…"

"Why?"

"B-Because! I want him there… besides, I don't want the skaafin patrol to see him like that! They'll get suspicious and investigate!"

Boethiah stared at Vile a bit before turning around and picking up Barbas. She quickly ran to the door, kicking it open and walking in. She shut it with her hips and made her way to Vile's bedroom, kicking that door open and shutting it with her hip. In a single motion, she walked to Vile's bed and placed Barbas in his bed on the side while she placed Vile on the bed as she got on top of him. His head was pressed against the headboard as his shoulders and upper back were slightly leaned up because of his pillows, giving him a slightly more comfortable position. She was on her knees as she loomed over him, clearly still larger than Vile. She was just as tall as Hircine, though not as muscular, she still was built bigger than Vile. She pressed her forehead against his again as she stared into Vile's eyes. He looked helpless under her and it showed in his eyes.

"Damn~! You act such like a bunny~!" Boethiah whispered.

"I-I told you not to call me that!" Vile whispered back.

"Oh, but I can't help it~! You are like a bunny~!" She snickered as her forked tongue came out, licking her lips.

Her tongue started to glow like greenish flames as she leaned down and started to lick his swollen cheek. Vile squeaked a bit in pain at the first lick but he felt his cheek's pain go away and the swelling go down. Vile looked over and saw that she was actually healing him with her tongue. He shuddered and closed his eyes to the feeling of her licks. Once his cheek was all better, she moved up to where she cut his ear. She licked up the gash with a single stroke of her tongue, healing it. Her tongue kept going till she met his ear. She gave it a few licks, making Vile shudder more and moan as she gave his ear extra attention.

She pulled away and the sound of her retracting her tongue echoed in Vile's ear. She kept her face hovered over Vile's ear as he heard her arm shuffle down and pull something out of her armor. Her hand came back up and he heard the sound of her claw press against something metal. A sudden weight was felt onto his earlobe. He opened his eyes slowly to see Boethiah staring at his ear with a proud smile before she averted her eyes to Vile's. He slowly raised a hand to his ear and felt his earring that he lost was back on his ear.

"My... earring…" Vile was able to get out as he was shocked that she'd actually returned it.

"I thought you'd like it back since you were so upset to lose it in that… incident." Boethiah replied as she stared at Vile with a lustful grin and slowly placed a hand on the cheek where she cut.

Vile shut his eyes once more at her touch, becoming extremely nervous. Her grin turned into a smirk as she looked down at him and licked her lips once more as her eyes stared at the spot where Molag bite him. She leaned down and started to lick there, healing it up. She then buried her face into that spot looking up at him, pressing her entire weight against him. Vile felt her warm skin pressed against his body and her hair tickled at his sides. She shifted most of her weight onto him as she practically sunk into him, but something was poking him just barely below his belly. Vile shot his eyes back open, looking down at her to see that she undid her messy bun and was completely naked on top of him.

Without her armor, she looked completely different. She still was muscular and taller but not as big as Vile once thought. Her body had way more of her feminine curves on her sides and especially around her butt. He felt on his chest what seemed like slight breasts pressing into him, though not big, they were there. Vile was still confused on when she got undressed till he gave her a good look, blushing red. The way the moonlight from the lone window above his bed reflected off her body gave her smooth, smokey skin a slight glittering shine. Her white hair brightly shimmered under the same light and her face, thought mostly covered in shadows, had a look of a bewitching serenity. With her looks, she could even make Mephala's seduction look like nothing.

"W-when did you… undress." Vile mumbled out trying not to seem like he was getting aroused by her.

"When I was healing you~! The mind can easily be deceived when distracted you know~! But now, it's just your entire clean, pure body against mine~! There's not a single mark on you anymore to prove otherwise, little bunny~! Now I can take your entirety and mark you up as I please~!" She responded as she smirked up at him.

Vile felt his cheeks become even redder as he blushed. She turned her face and pressed her lips back at the spot. She suddenly opened her mouth and chomped down once more onto his shoulder. Vile gasped and squeaked out as he felt the blood gush up. She let go of her bite then started to press her lips back onto it, sucking on his skin around the area. As she sucked, her left arm slid under Vile's back and her hand met the back of his head. Her other hand slid down Vile's right side till she hit his hip.

Her then slipped between both of them and kept going till it met its destination, Vile's partially erect member. He jolted under Boethiah and moaned out at her touch. She started to rub up and down it with two of her fingers before she shifted her body down a bit. He felt something wet press down against his member and rubbed against it. Vile moaned out louder and was stuttering like crazy as he slowly placed his arms onto Boethiah's back. She looked up at Vile, meeting his gaze as he panted out slight moans with a look of a lewd compliance. She pulled off his skin with a pop, leaving her black lipstick on his skin around a large hickey.

"Well well~! It seems the little bunny enjoys looking at me~! And more so when I touch him like this~!" She whispered with a snicker.

"A-ah…! I-I can't help… ah! Myself…!" Vile moaned out.

"Then you'll really like this~!"

Boethiah closed her eyes as she panted out a slight moan. Vile felt his member pushed against the wetness of her area by her fingers till he slid into it. His eyes widened pulled his hands up to his mouth and covered it to prevent himself from moaning. This was a new sensation for him. He'd never been inside another before let alone another daedric prince and it felt amazing. He always thought that all sex was painful after his sexual encounter with Hircine, but this proved that wrong.

Boethiah flipped onto her back as she lowered her hips down against him, moaning out, "Ahhh~!"

Vile still was covering his mouth, staring at her as she lowered her head back down, panting. Her thighs shook a bit before she started to bounce on him. She moved her right hand to Vile's wrists and tugged on them under him tilted his head up a bit.

She lowered her face against his neck and purred out, "Come one little bunny~! Let me hear your voice~!"

Vile shook his head a bit as he continued to cover his mouth. She squeezed her thighs a bit together as she bounced faster. She snickered against Vile's throat and tugged hard on his wrists. Vile felt himself starting to throb down there as his hands were slowly dragged off his mouth. They fell onto Boethiah's head and entangled themselves into her silky hair as loud, panty moans poured from his mouth. Boethiah purred more when she finally heard those sounds, making Vile think she's acting like a cat when she gets what she wants.

"B-Boethiah…! Ah…!" Vile moaned out.

"Hmmm~! Yes, little bunny~?" Boethiah answered with a tender tone.

"Ah…! I-I'm gonna-ah!"

"Oh~? So soon~?"

"I-I've never done-ah! This before there...Ah!"

"You never even touched yourself before little bunny~? How pure of you~!"

"N-Never had a need too...Ah!"

"Mmmm, and considering you never released during your time with Hircine… Then I'm thrilled to be the one to make you do so, little bunny~! So go ahead~! Let yourself go and release in me~!" Boethiah moaned against his neck.

Vile gripped onto her hair as she bounced faster on him, making him moan louder. He tightened his grip at the feeling of him finally cumming in her. She pressed her hips back against him and kept them there throughout his release. He felt her twitch against his member as she moaned out with a shudder. He felt his whole body go limp as well as hers as she relaxed a bit on him, panting. They stayed like that for a while till Boethiah sat herself up, looking down at Vile.

He could see everything of her now. She did have slight breasts though they still were visible, confirming what Vile thought. She lifted herself off of Vile's member causing him to shoot his gaze down there as he watched. Barbas was right from before on her having both parts. Her member was probably just a little bit smaller then Hircine's. Though this also made Vile wonder why Mephala called this Boethiah's female form when she bore both parts. Maybe Mephala or Sanguine never knew what she had, which was strange considering they get around like a new whore at a brothel. When she fully got off, the answer was shown to Vile. There was slight blood on him and his member.

Vile blinked and looked at Boethiah, whispering with a small voice over his pants, "I-It was...y-your first time too?"

She smiled and shuffled her legs over Vile's so that her body was positioned between his legs. She nodded and looked down, lifting Vile's legs up by his thighs. She seemed to be enjoying her view but Vile started to get butterflies in his stomach. He knew what was coming next and he was not looking forward to it.

"Mmmm, you decided to also bare both parts, little bunny~? Were you inspired by me~? Haha!" Boethiah chuckled.

Vile felt embarrassed as he stuttered out, "N-No! I-It just was more convenient at the time as it helped when I was healing from Hirc-"

"Don't compare this encounter with that one, little bunny! There's just you, me and this beautiful embrace~! And nothing else~!"

"B-Boethiah…"

"And unlike that mongrel, I actually will wait for you and give you pleasure instead of pain~! Though it'll sting at first, it'll start to feel better with time~!"

"W-What are you going to take first?"

"Well, your pussy of course~! I have to return the pleasure I felt back to you little bunny~!"

Boethiah quickly leaned down before he could respond and kissed his lips. Her eyes stared intensely into his with a look of pure lust as she pressed the tip of her member against his wet area. She rubbed a bit as she continued to kiss him, wrapping her arms under Vile and her hands cupping the back of his head. She pulled away from the kiss to let Vile moan a bit and Vile did so loudly. She smirked and pressed her forehead against him, rubbing their noses together.

"Ready my little bunny~?" She whispered, watching as Vile nodded and she slowly slipped herself into him.


	10. A Reoccurring Dream

Vile's mind felt dizzy. His body felt sore as it was dotted with light scratches, love bits and hickies. She still was in him as he's trying to moan out, but his voice wouldn't let him get any louder than a whisper. He didn't know anymore on what round Boethiah was on with his body or what hole she was in but she still thrusting into him. She would switch between his holes after both of them released but she didn't lie to him. This experience was filled with more pleasure than the painful one with Hircine.

She started to pick up her pace as she moaned against his neck. He was still on his back and she was leaned over him, pressing her entire torso onto his as she kissed his neck. Her arms were still under him and hands cupped around the back of his head, gripping his orange hair while his were draped weakly against her sides. She tightened that grip on his hair as she thrusted deeper into him, slamming into him hard and releasing once more. Vile felt a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen as she did this, causing him to jerk and shudder violently suddenly against her.

"Mmmm, are you ok little bunny~?" Boethiah whispered.

"M-My tummy…! I-It hurts!" Vile whimpered hoarsely.

"Awww~! We'll stop here than little bunny~! I don't wanna hurt you too badly~!"

"Please do… my body hurts and I-I'm so tired...:"

She lifted her head and looked down at him, smiling condescendingly as she pants with her cheeks dawning a rosy blush. Sweat was dripping down her face as her long, white hair was all tousled up. Vile had to admit, with her hair down and all messy made her look more like a guy but he didn't have the voice anymore. His arms fell from her side and onto the bed as he pants like crazy. She slowly pulled out of him and suddenly shifted her weight to her left side, causing her to fall that way.

She ended up putting them both on their sides, Vile facing Boethiah as her back was pressed against the wall below the window. She tugged the blankets that were pushed to the side over them. She jumped slightly when Vile suddenly pressed himself against her with his arms folded up against his own chest. His eyes were drooping and his breathing slowed down. She blinked a bit before smiling once more and petting the top of his head as she settled in the bed.

"It's ok~! You can sleep~! You'll need to rest to feel better for when we get your revenge, little bunny~!" Boethiah chuckled.

Vile nodded as he yawned. He had to admit, this was probably the best experience he'd had when it came to anything sexual. All those times with Sanguine or Mephala or that moment ago with Molag Bal, none compared to this. Though his body felt just as sore and painful when Hircine was finished, Vile felt this was a good hurt. He had this satisfaction in his chest that made him smile as he cuddled up next to Boethiah, listening to her heartbeat. She kept her right arm on top of the blanket and over his body as she looked down at him, watching him slowly drift off to sleep. Vile vision faded to black as he rested his head on Boethiah's chest, already falling into a deep sleep.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Sweet dreams little bunny~!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure~!" A higher pitched female voice whispered in the room.

Boethiah shot he gaze to in front of as it turned into a harsh, protective glare. She kept her head hovering over Vile's and pushed him closer with her right hand, making what seemed like a barrier around Vile's with her own body.

"Show yourself...Vaermina!" Boethiah spat.

"Oh don't be so harsh, Boethiah!" Vaermina chuckled quietly.

Ashes of light with a purple glow formed and spiralled by the side of Barbas's bed. It formed Vaermina with her black robe, light purplish skin and icy blue eyes. She smirked, showing off her needle-like teeth as she walked to the bedside and took a seat at the end of it. She ran a hand through her short, spiked smokey hair and her short black horns as she stared back at Boethiah, unphased by her glare.

"I've only come here to make a deal~!" Vaermina snickered.

"Well he's sleeping so you're gonna have to come back some other time!" Boethiah snapped at her.

"Oh, not with Vile, but with you Boethiah~!"

"With me? Well too bad! I'm busy if you couldn't see!"

"Oh but you just finished!" Vaermina frowned with a playful pout.

"I still have other things planned!" Boethiah growled.

"Like deceiving him?"

"What are you talking about…?"

"Oh don't put on an act! You were just using Vile as a trophy to rub into everyone's face! Mostly Molag Bal's face! Saying that you've took and claimed the goal that most princes are after~!" Vaermina giggled out.

"..."

"Oh stop it now! You and I both know that there are more just a few that were striving for that notoriety! But about our de-"

"Don't act like you know what I have planned Vaermina! You know nothing!" Boethiah snarled.

"Oh, sure Boethiah…! The prince of deceit won't totally stab him in the back! Anyway, let me at least state my deal!" Vaermina rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Fine!"

"Good! The-"

"But speak quickly! You're already irritating me!" Boethiah hissed.

"Then let me speak first!" Vaermina growled back.

Vaermina pouted and waited till Boethiah was finally done so she added, "Good! Now my deal is that I will provide you with the means to not have to complete your deal with Vile and face Hircine~!"

"What do you mean by that?" Boethiah questioned.

"What I mean is that I'll take those memories away… of all the ones of what Hircine did to Vile~! Even the memories of him mentioning it~!"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No deal. Now get out!" Boethiah growled.

"Why such a quick reply?! You didn't even give it much thought!" Vaermina frowned.

"Because I want him to remember our deal and this moment we shared!"

"If you care so much… then.."

"Then what?"

"Then I'll warp the ones of your deal with him~! Make it seem that you two had sex to get back at Molag and for protection~! Better?" Vaermina offered again.

"If you do so, then what about Barbas?" Boethiah narrowed her eyes as she questioned.

"He's asleep. I can take those memories too!"

"And Hircine? What about him?"

"I'll make a deal with him as well! So Boethiah wha-"

"And what would you get in return?" Boethiah cut her off, questioning once more but a slight smirk was dawning her face.

"I would get to keep all of those memories for my collection~! Now stop dodging my question! Do you accept?" Vaermina growled.

"Hmmmm, let me think about it! I'm oh so tired after my time with my little bunny~!" Boethiah did a fake yawn as she smirked.

Vaermina blinked, "You're not tired!"

"Oh yes, I am~! Can't you tell?" Boethiah snickered.

"You don't look tired at all!"

"Oh, I'm dozing off now~! I'll tell you later if I accept~!" Boethiah closed her eyes, darkly chuckling.

"Oh fine! I get the hint! But you know very well that getting revenge on Hircine without him knowing is impossible!" Vaermina muttered.

"Oh, I know~! What a lovely challenge that would be~!"

"Oh, sure! If he doesn't hunt you down first! But this is all… if you don't deceive him~! But as I can tell.. I'm unwanted so I'll go~!" Vaermina suddenly dawned a wicked smirk as she started to dissipate into the ashes of light.

"I would never! Not to my little bunny…" Boethiah looked down at Vile as she began to think.


	11. Heart's Betrayal

Vile was starting to wake from his slumber, thinking slightly about what he should say when he wakes to her, though his mind was still a bit fuzzy. He felt what seemed like a pair of arms were wrapped around him. Boethiah must've been cuddling him cause there was warmth spread throughout his chest, arms and face. He felt warmth against his back as well, which was strange. He fell asleep facing Boethiah and Barbas couldn't have jumped on the bed due to her cloth. The more he thought about it, he realized that he was laying on something warm with his tummy and his back was facing up. He didn't fall asleep like this.

Vile slowly lifted his head and blinked his eyes open, whispering, "W-why am I…?"

His vision was a bit blurry as he blinked seeing a figure of a masculine lady with grey skin, whispering back, "Shhhh~! Lay your head back down and rest, Vile~!"

Vile did so, sighing and snuggling his head down into her body. The sheets from his bed were wrapped around him like a cocoon and he was still naked under then. He was relaxed till he felt another hand start petting him. He suddenly realized that if this was Boethiah then she would've said 'little bunny' instead of Vile and how would she pet him if her arms are wrapped around him. Vile shot his head up with his eyes wide to only find the face of Mephala staring back with a smirk.

"M-Mephala!? Wha-ah!" Vile blurted out before cutting himself off with a slight wince.

The sheets were tightened around his arms and chest, locking them together in a painful manner. Mephala kept the set of his own arms wrapped around Vile's body, pinning him to his body. Another set suddenly pulled Vile's legs apart to Mephala's side as the last set opened the bottom of sheets, exposing him. Vile looked backed horrified to see Sanguine there, drooling and rubbing his hands together.

"Finally~! We get to see you fully and with no interruptions~!" Sanguine snickered as he stared directly down at Vile's butt.

"Mmm~! Yes~! No one will disturb us here in the deepest part of your Myriad Realms of Revelry~!" Mephala snickered as well.

"Mmm~! And with my wall of thorns up, no one will come here~!" Sanguine spoke as he moved closer.

"Also with us on my web~! Hehe~! Perfect for us now to have what we wanted~!" Mephala whispered as he leaned her face closer to Vile's.

"W-Wait…! H-How did I…? How did you…?!" Vile blurted out completely embarrassed by his exposure and extremely uncomfortable.

Mephala laughed and responded, "We found you here~! Seems someone left you here while you slept~!"

"And how naughty of you to sleep naked Vile~!" Sanguine added.

"N-No… impossible… w-why would she… she wouldn't of… why…" Vile mumbled, trying to fight back tears as his heart wretched in his own chest.

Vile looked around slowly and saw they all were resting on a web. The web was suspended in the air slightly with the web being attached to large thorny roots formed like a wall around them. Roses dotted the ground below the roots. Vile saw a pinkish mist in the air that made him feel weak. He began to piece it together in his head when he looked down in shock. He was betrayed once more and this one hurt even more. Boethiah made their magical moment seem like she cared for him, but she only used him to get bragging rights before Molag. He was nothing more than a tool for her. Vile was jolted out of his thoughts when Mephala suddenly bit his ear.

"Though you reek of Boethiah, I doubt she did anything with you~!" Mephala muttered as she started to lick where she nipped.

"Ha! That's for sure! That virgin would just toy with him if anything! She wouldn't dare to have sex with this brat!" Sanguine chuckled as he got on his knees between Vile's legs.

"Hmmm~! And how interesting of this brat to bare both parts~!" Mephala spoke while looking down at Sanguine with a wicked smile as she kept licking.

"Just more for us~!" Sanguine licked his lips.

"W-wait!" Vile shuttered.

"Shush~! You have no say in this~!" Both whispered harshly as they cut him off.

"You two are such idio-ah!" Vile growled out but jolted when he felt both of Sanguine's hands caress his butt.

"Mmm~! Such a nice, soft butt you have~! And~!" Sanguine he brought his thumb down by Vile's entrance to his ass.

Sanguine rubbed over it as he brought his face close to Vile's other entrance. Vile shuddered but Mephala suddenly pressed his lips against Vile's. As if simultaneously, both slide their tongues into him. Vile's body froze at the feeling of them as he squeezed his eyes shut. This felt disgusting. He didn't like this one bit but his body was. It began to get hot and that urge of lust came to Vile unwillingly. He didn't want this and what little strength was left, he started to squirm even though his body didn't want too.

As he squirmed, Vile felt them both pull their tongues out and gag. Mephala's grip weakened significantly and he even let his legs go. He opened his eyes to see Mephala retching and holding her mouth. Vile looked back and saw Sanguine doing the same thing but even worse. He took this opportunity and wrenched himself out of Mephala's grip. He gripped onto the sheet as he tumbled down the web and onto the ground with a thump. Vile sat up, shaking his now dizzy head and shuffling back from them. He panted, watching them as the kept retching and spitting. When they finally stopped, they realized that Vile escaped and they looked around till they saw him.

"T-That was just a horrible taste! Y-You don't just reek of Boethiah, but taste like her too!" Mephala stuttered.

"Y-Yea! You taste like her kisses! Why?!" Sanguine added.

Vile sat there and stared at them in disbelief that they didn't get it. More so he was more shocked that Boethiah or even Hircine didn't brag about them taking him right away. They both stated they wanted him for bragging rights or for stature. If that was true, then why don't the other princes know he isn't a virgin anymore. Vile felt confused but this lingering pain in his chest kept itself known.

"If you guys weren't so stupid, you would… realize..." Vile said but stopped when he saw their gaze revert to behind Vile.

Sanguine and Mephala widened their eyes but also started to snarl at whatever was behind him. Vile clutched the sheet around his tightly as he slowly turned his head to look behind him and was met with a black shadow with a pair of glowing white eyes. The sound of roots being crushed was heard as a large shadow rose from the thorns, casting a large shadow over Vile. It's large hands then pushed down on the roots closest to Vile, causing them to part. The shadow leaned over the base of the roots and got up to Vile's face. The light peered into the parted roots, revealing that blue, lesioned skin and wicked, lipless smirk of Molag Bal. He growled as his tail lashed behind him.

"M-Molag Bal! Get out of here! This… This is Sanguine's pocket realm!" Mephala yelled as he stood on the web.

"Yea! Y-You're not welcomed to this party!" Sanguine added as he stood as well.

Molag Bal didn't answer them. His heartless eyes peered into Vile's, sending shivers down to his very soul. His cold breath blew onto Vile's skin practically freezing him still with fear. Vile just stared at Molag, speechless. Everything felt like everything around him just blackened out as Molag slowly moved his jaw up in down with a deep growl from his throat. His long, slimy tongue slide out of the side of his mouth as his smirk grew wider. The tip of it slowly crept to the side of Vile's face, sliding under his jaw and up in front of his left ear. It moved hair some of his hair away from his face as Molag snickered.

Molag voice boomed and echoed around Vile as he spoke, "I found you~! I tried to be nice and offered a deal but no... now you're mine, my little slut!"

The tongued suddenly wrapped around Vile's throat and around under Vile's arms. Vile struggled against him and screamed. Molag lifted his head up in the air as he gazed up at his prize. He tried to pull the tongue from his throat but it just tightened, causing Vile to choke. He gasped for breath but the tip of Molag's tongue dove into his mouth. Vile's eyes grew wide with tears as he tried to pull the tongue of out of his mouth, kicking his feet through the sheet. Molag snarled out then quickly dove his head down, slamming Vile to the ground. A muffled, blood-curdling scream exited Vile's mouth along with blood suddenly spewing up. A disgusting crack was heard from Vile's back as pain shot throughout his body first before it went numb and limp.

Molag slowly lifted his head back up and laughed maniacally as his body burst into blue flames. A portal opened and circled above them with a deep thrum as Molag lift his head back up, levitating his body up to it. Molag continued to laugh as he rose into his portal, staring ahead of him at Vile. He was limp in Molag's tongue but his teary eyes were able to look to the side of him at Mephala and Sanguine. They were just standing there in shock and with slight guilt, staring at Vile as well. Vile, pushing through the pain, reached a hand out to them with a hope that they'd save them. Though Sanguine and Mephala were not on his good side, they still were better than Molag. He saw them slightly raise their hands before Molag shot through his portal.

The world around Vile was warped and flipped upside down. It felt like a dream till he felt his stomach slam against a flat, stoned surface. He coughed up more blood as Molag's tongued wiggled deeper in his mouth and down his throat as the grip on him tightened. Vile squirmed under the tongues choking grip as he looked around him for anything that could help him. The room was black except for a single brazier with blue flames hanging above them. Vile looked down and say he was on what seemed like an altar with the corners baring Molag's face. Suddenly, Molag slammed his right hand down of Vile's lower back, claws first. All of Molag's claws stabbed deep in Vile's skin as he screeched out through the tongue. Molag quickly parted the sheets by Vile's legs and pulled him down so his entire legs draped off the side of the altar.

Vile cried out through the choking grasp, "N-no…!"

Molag unbuckled his belt and let his loincloth fall to his feet as he snickered out, "You can't order your master around, my little slut~! You're mine now until I'm through with you~!"


	12. Past Scars

"Y-You aren't…. and n-never will be... m-my master…!" Vile was able to growl out while Molag Bal's tongue was deep in Vile's throat.

"Heh~! You have no choice in the matter~! Besides, you don't have your pathetic hound with you so you're not even at full power~! I'm the one in control here, my little slut~!" Molag spat back at Vile.

"N-No…! G-Get away… from me…!" Vike choked out.

Molag dug his claws deeper into Vile's back as he leaned forward, reaching his left arm around and gripping a corner of the altar. The numbness in his back was abruptly gone and Vile looked back to see that Molag had healed his broken back when he struck his back. He wondered why but quickly figured out that he did that so Vile could feel everything of what he was going to do. Vile was jolted from his thoughts when something hard and spiky rub against his ass as a pleasing groan came from Molag's throat. He immediately realized that it was Molag's member rubbing against him.

Suddenly, a sharp pain was blasted throughout his body from down there as it felt like he was getting torn in half. Vile couldn't tell where Molag shoved his member into because the pain melted everything together. His eyes were wide with pain as tears poured from them as Molag groaned out louder. Vile was in so much pain and shock that no noise could exit his throat anymore. He tightened his own grip on Molag's tongue to get some sort of leverage but felt Molag press his noseless face to the back of Vile's head.

A low growl thrummed from his throat as he spoke, "You can't fight me on this now. I already told you… you are mine and mine alone at this moment! Well…~!"

Vile shakily turned his head slightly to glare back at Molag but he didn't seem to like that. He felt Molag's hips slam into his ass as the tearing pain intensified. A high pitched screech finally was able to made by Vile as Molag started to press harder into him.

"Hehe~! You'll see~!" Molag sneered.

Vile started to dig his claws into the tongue around his throat and tried to bite it. Molag suddenly pulled his member slightly out and slammed into Vile. He winced out a slight screech as Molag started to thrust.

"Don't fight back, slut! Just take it!" Molag growled.

Vile growled and bite down on the tongue. Molag jolted and growled as he let go of the side of the altar. He raised his chest and crashed his claws into Vile's upper back, gripping in his flesh right above his other hand. Vile screamed out as he felt the blood from his back and butt, pooling under his belly.

Vile shakily choked out, "G-get...o-off…!"

"It seems you are still defiant! Very well! Then my friend can help with that~!" Molag snickered as his tongue's tip slowly slid back to Vile's mouth.

Vile felt his head being jerked to the front of the altar as a tall figure stepped into view. He knew that muscular figure with four arms and blood red skin from anywhere. It was Mehrunes Dagon.

"How nice of you Molag Bal for sharing your new toy with me~!" Dagon snickered as he rubbed two of his hands together as his other set started to take off his loincloth.

Vile started to shake, staring at Dagon as he walked closer. He tried to squirm against but Molag kept him locked in place. Molag's tongue slid out of Vile's mouth but the tip of it pressed down on his jaw, forcing his mouth to stay open. He winced at the pressure on his jaw but stopped once he saw that Dagon's member was right there in front of him. Molag thrust a bit, pushing Vile's mouth closer to Dagon. Dagon's member was huge compared to anyone else's he saw! He wouldn't have been able to take him in his mouth without breaking his jaw. Vile let go of Molag's tongue and pressed his hands against Dagon's thighs, trying to push him back. Molag laughed as he lifted his head a bit.

"Now now~! Be a good little slut and open wide for my friend~!" Molag laughed out.

"Yes~! Please me, oh little toy of Molag Bal~!" Dagon sneered down at Vile.

Vile whimpered and sobbed as Dagon leaned forward, bringing his member closer. Suddenly the tongue's grip around his neck loosened along with a loud screech from Molag. Blood flung by Vile's head as he saw a severed end of Molag's tongue flop next to it. He felt Molag quickly pull his member out of his butt but the sound of a sword swinging and slicing into flesh rang out behind him. Vile shuffled his legs back onto the altar and slowly unwrapped the severed tongue from his neck as he turned his head. Molag fell onto his hands and knees as he gripped his crotch as blood gushed from between his fingers, screeching out as blood flung from whatever was left of his tongue. Dagon backed up a bit as he raised his hands up.

"What th-!" Dagon spoke in shock before being cut off by something.

Blood splashed in front of him as Vile looked up to see that Dagon was slashed in the face. Dagon stumbled sideways next to Molag as he held his face, bleeding heavily from his wound. The sight of a long, blackened blade and sound of a metal boot slamming down at Vile's left side made him jerk his head up to see who it was.

"B-Barbas…?!" Vile coughed out as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

Barbas stayed silent as he stood over Vile on the altar, glowing red. He was adorned once more in the ebony-daedric armor he used when he first fought Boethiah, but something was off. Barbas's two swords were sheathed and he had both hands on this new blade. The hilt of blade looked like it melted and blended into Barbas's hands, creeping up his arms and forming a back cape by his shoulders. From Barbas's shoulders, the shadow crept out and slide under his helmet.

"B-Barbas…" Vile mumbled again.

Barbas's eyes glowed red and he growled out, "Master, look away and heal yourself… you don't need to concern yourself with these two. Imbeciles any more!"

Vile nodded and was gonna look away but ended up catching another glimpse of the blade. He did a double take and realized that he knew that blade looked familiar. The blade Barbas was using was Umbra!

"Barbas! I-Is that… Umbra…?!" Vile blurted out.

Molag and Dagon froze suddenly, looking up slowly at Barbas. He hopped off the altar and landed on the ground with his feet, making a loud thud. He slowly began to walk towards Dagon and Molag, lifting the blade up by his right shoulder with both hands.

"If Umbra can cut off pieces of power from Clavicus Vile… then who's to say he can't do that with the other princes, right~? Let's test it on you two…~!" Barbas's voice was dark and angered.

Vile turned his head away and looked down, seeing enough already today. He tossed to the severed tongue to the side and began to heal himself easily. Since Barbas was there, power began rushed back to Vile and helped him heal faster. He closed his eyes as the sounds of Barbas fighting Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon echoed in the air around him. Vile heard Barbas slice Umbra into those two's flesh and beat them with the blunt end of Umbra's hilt. He usually didn't like Barbas to be so barbaric but those two deserved it and Vile wasn't gonna stop him.

Barbas growled out, "Now what more can you do Umbra?"

The blade hummed out with a dark echoey voice, "Oh much, much more Barbas, but I sense more draw near."

"I sensed it too… but first…!" Barbas responded, narrowing his eyes at Molag.

Barbas let one hand go of the hilt and grabbed Molag by a horn, lifting him up slightly as he snarled into his ear, "If you ever touch my master again…! I will kill you where you stand! Oh but not just that…! Since you're a prince, you'll just revive where you died! So I'll just keep killing you over and over till you beg me for forgiveness, oh prince of domination!"

"Y-You wouldn't dare, mutt" Molag spat back at Barbas, panting slightly from exhaustion.

"Try me, Molag Bal, try me!" Barbas growled.

"What hope do you have, dog, to beat a fully powered prince?! You're only half a prince!" Dagon growled.

"Me with Barbas, prince of schemes and prince of destruction, is unstoppable to your petty attempts to… stop us!" Umbra laughed.

Vile finished healing himself and fixed the sheets around him to cover himself up. He sat on the altar, peering over into the darkness where Barbas and Umbra were. They're aura's made them glow and illuminate most of what was hidden by shadows in the room. Vile perked his head up more to the sounds of what seemed like a group of daedra heading to this room.

Barbas seemingly heard it too as he pointed Umbra ahead of him, saying out loud, "Here they come…"

Suddenly, the room light up with light from outside as the large doors to the room where kicked open. There, standing in the door frame, was four figures standing there with recognizable outlines of outfits and horns. The light blurred Vile's vision and made it hurt his eyes, causing him to close them but familiar voices echoed the room.

"I-I had no idea the thorns wouldn't repeal Molag Bal!" A voiced whined like Sanguines.

"It was all just pure lust till he showed up and ruined it! He… he hurt him bad! That crack… ugh!" Another voice shuddered and whimpered like Mephala's.

"You two are complete idiots! And now we have to clean up your mess! Though my stench on him should repeal them…" A third voiced sighed out with annoyance.

"Ehehe… we may have… licked it off umm…" Sanguine chuckles nervously.

"You…. WHAT?!" Boethiah yelled.

"What did you expect Boethiah? That wasn't a good protection plan, to begin with!" A fourth voice boomed liked Hircines.

"Your protection plan was terrible too!" Boethiah hissed out.

Vile finally stopped rubbing his eyes and finally opened them up to see all four of them were the figures standing in the door frame. He couldn't believe it. These guys were the last princes Vile wanted to see right now. Especially Boethiah and Hircine.

"Oh look, it's the betrayers!" Vile spat out, narrowing his eyes at them.


	13. Tantrums and Curses

"Betrayer…?" Boethiah repeated out, blinking in confusion.

Vile yelled out at her, "You left me in one of Sanguine's realm!"

"I… didn't do that…! I went to enact your revenge while you were asleep in your bed!" Boethiah yelled back, confused.

"Lies! Lies! Lies!" Vile blabbed out, shaking his head.

Boethiah turned to Sanguine and Mephala, who didn't look her in the eyes, as she widened her eyes and snarled out, "YOU TWO...!"

Hircine shook his skull head and huffed out, "You never leave Vile alone, Boethiah, if you want… well him!"

"You're one to talk!" Boethiah snapped back.

Hircine jolt a tiny bit and cleared his throat, "B-Barbas was there!"

"Ha! Yea like that helps!" Boethiah scoffed.

"Would you all stop arguing with each other and state your business?!" Dagon growled out annoyed, holding his face still.

"A-Agreed! Why are you in Coldharbour? Especially you Boethiah!" Molag spat out, shaking slightly as he held his bloody crotch.

"Sanguine and Mephala brought us here to fight you off Vile!" Boethiah spat back.

"They didn't like how you ruined their fun… but you seemed to have been already stopped by Barbas before you started…" Hircine added.

"Good...! That means we still have our chance~!" Mephala sighed out with a slight snicker.

"Yea! Vile looks fine! Let's take him and go back~!" Sanguine snickered to Mephala.

"You two ar...-!" Hircine growled out at then before he cut himself off, freezing as he slowly turned his head to look at Vile.

Vile looked down and place his right hand down into the pool of blood as he shuffled his left foot up. It sounded like he was moving in a puddle of water as the sounds of slight splashing filled the silent room and blood splashed off the side of the altar facing everyone. Though he healed himself, the stains of blood on his skin, sheets and on the altar remained. He stood up slowly, revealing the bloody tears on the sheets and on his back as blood dripped down his legs. His belly was drenched in it as the sound of blood rapidly poured down and his hand was drenched in it as it all profusely dripped onto the altar. Vile turned his head to face them all fully as a slight trickle of blood slid down from the corner of his mouth.

"Do I... look fine to you?" Vile spoke with a strange soft and hushed voice.

Everyone was silent as they stared, even Barbas. They all just stared Vile as he clutched the sheet blood-stained sheet and stood on the altar. He raised his chin up slightly and looked down at them, breathing heavily and started to look as if anger was brewing inside him.

Molag scoffed and muttered, "Oh don't be so dramatic! I could've done a lot more if it weren't for your dog! Besides I took it!"

"Wait! No! I wanted his virginity!" Sanguine whined, trying to not look at Vile as he is unable to bear looking at the sight.

"I did too!" Mephala joined in, closing her eyes as she whined.

Hircine and Boethiah were just staring at Vile with shocked expressions before they changed into annoyance from the whining around them. Hircine tried to step forward a bit but stopped when Barbas growled at him and bared his sword up. Boethiah took out her gold blade and pointed ahead of her. Boethiah and Hircine exchange whispers before Hircine readied his spear.

"Did..." Vile muttered.

"Oh hush you two! I would've taken the rest if it weren't for the stupid mutt and that damn sword!" Molag spat.

"Awww!" Sanguine and Mephala whined louder and pouted.

"Wait… sword?" Hircine spoke up.

"...you guys even…" Vile muttered softly, starting to slightly shake.

"Yea… that stupid blade Umbra…!" Dagon spat out.

"Molag! Why did you take it! You meanie!" Mephala complained.

"Cause! I wanted it!" Molag plainly responded.

"...listen to me…" Vile muttered even softer, shaking even more.

"Ha! Too bad! I-" Molag snickered out.

"YOU DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING CAUSE IT WAS ALREADY TAKEN YOU, IDIOTS!" Vile screamed out.

Silence again fell upon everyone as they stared at Vile, who spoke once more, "I am not a virgin you fools! Isn't that right Boethiah? And Ohohoh...! Let's not forget you Hircine…!"

Molag and Dagon turned towards those two as did Mephala and Sanguine. They stared at them as they remained silent. They tilted their heads down as a shadow fell upon their faces with the glowing of their eyes only showing. They almost both had a look of guilt mixed with anger.

"Wait… you two already took…" Mephala mumbled back.

"That's what you meant by stench Boethiah?!" Sanguine blurted out, shocked.

Boethiah rolled her eyes and responded, "What else did you think it meant?! Yes, I was Vile's first almost everywhere! But I wasn't his first sexual encounter! That honor goes to-"

"To me." Hircine finished for Boethiah.

All the stares turned to Hircine while Boethiah frowned and narrowed her eyes back at Hircine. Hircine snorted and turned his head to the side. Vile clutched his fists tightly as he started to get even angrier.

"Do you all think I'm just some sex toy for your amusement and gain?!" Vile yelled out.

Barbas snarled out what seemed like a low roar of anger as his black cape flapped around violently behind him. His red aura grew a bit as he lowered his head slowly, shaking in anger. Everyone was silently still staring at Vile, but Hircine gaze was on Barbas. Those two locked eye contact and just when Hircine flinched, Barbas suddenly started charged forward. Boethiah blocked the attack but was slide back slightly on her feet by the force of the charge. Mephala and Sanguine backed up a bit from them as Dagon and Molag shuffled back. They all didn't want to get hut or intervene Boethiah and Barbas's fight.

"H-How did you even break from my restraint?! You were stuck there!" Boethiah whispered.

"Umbra…" Barbas whispered back.

Boethiah growled and widened her eyes staring down at the black blade. They were locked in a standoff of force but Barbas turned his head, noticing that Hircine was about to stab his side. The black cape suddenly twisted at the end into a black hand with pointed fingertips. It violently jerked around before grabbing onto Hircine's spear, stopping it without a single flinch as if he just swung a feather.

A voice gurgled out from the cape, "...Turn..."

Barbas suddenly turn his blade to the side and slid it down to Boethiah's hands, cutting them and causing her to drop the gold blade. He quickly spun around, throwing Hircine into Boethiah and ripping the spear from his hands. The hand-tossed the spear to the side and Barbas stood there, panting in his armor. Boethiah was tossed to her left by the force of Hircine's body and ended up pinned under Hircine's weight. Hircine shook his head as he tried to shake off the dizziness. The hand from Barbas's back untwisted and became a full cape again. Vile was slightly pleased watched them get tossed and beaten in seconds, but now all he wanted was to go home.

Vile narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Barbas! Come back to my side…"

Barbas started to back up as he responded, "Yes master…"

Hircine froze, perking his head up when Vile and Barbas spoke. He quickly turned his head to Vile and shot up. Barbas just reached the altar and Vile lifted a hand to place onto Barbas's. Hircine started rushing over to them holding up his hand towards them.

"Vile! Don't touch Barbas! You'll-" Hircine shouted.

Vile placed his hand on Barbas's head, becoming enveloped in the red aura. Vile keeled over a bit from an overwhelming sense of heaviness. His anger started to skyrocket and he snarled a bit, staring down at Hircine.

"...be affected by my red moon's rage…" Hircine added, knowing it was already too late.

The black cape crept over to Vile's leg and wrapped down it to the pool of blood, glowing a flaming black. The cape formed what looked like a hammock between Barbas's shoulders and Vile's leg. The blood on the altar started to drain into the end of the cape as the fabric bubbles in the area between the two. Suddenly, two black hands with pointed fingertips burst up from the bubbling and gripped onto both Barbas and Vile. The figure pulled itself up from the darkness of the cape. It looked like a darker colored male dunmer with large, pointed ears and long, silky black hair draped over its chest. The hands were jet black but it faded into the darker colored skin as it went up the arm. The figure opened it sunken black eyes and smirked slightly, revealing sharp teeth. The figure snicker as it gripped tighter onto Barbas and Vile.

Barbas snorted and spoke harshly, "Consider yourself lucky that master let you gain a body again, Umbra!"

"Heh! Yea yea…! Suspect me grovel in gratitude, Barbas?" Umbra snickered.

"At least be a slight bit grateful, brat…" Barbas mumbled.

"Tch! Anyway…! Vile, there's nothing here for us anymore! Let's go back…" Umbra spoke as he turned his head to Vile.

"Yea master… these foolish princes aren't worth any more of your time! Let's go home." Barbas agreed.

Vile stared down at Hircine as he spoke, "No. I have to do one more thing…"

"Master?" Barbas turned his head to Vile, along with Umbra who kept silent.

Vile snarled as he suddenly burst out, " I CURSE YOU! ALL OF YOU! EVERY DAMN PRINCE IN OBLIVION...!"

"M-Master…" Barbas blinked wide-eyed.

"NO MORE! NO MORE DEALS! NO MORE PACTS! NOTHING! I PLACE MY SANCTIONS AND REVOKE EVERYONE'S PRIVILEGES ON USING MY SPHERE!" Vile continued as he screamed it.

Vile clutched his sheets in his left hands and he snapped his fingers of his right hand as they glowed gold. He placed his right hand back on Barbas's head as he kept his glare on Hircine. Everyone slightly wobbled in the room and looked at Vile, flabbergasted. They were all speechless and shocked at what just occurred. Vile, staring at Hircine still, panted as he curled his lip. He was shaking with anger and turned his head to his two companions.

"One of you take me home! I'm done seeing these pathetic faces stare at me!" Vile spat out.

"Y-Yes master… Umbra? Can-" Barbas spoke but was cut off from Umbra placing a hand on his neck.

Umbra placed his other hand on Vile's shoulder and black started to envelop them both. Vile vision went black as he felt his entire body get covered by a sticky, tar-like substance. It lifted him up off his feet and twisted up. Vile felt the rage leave his body and only a great deal of exhaustion was left. He closed his eyes, falling asleep in Umbra's dark embrace.

"Sweet dreams, Clavicus Vile~! We'll discuss my reward for saving you when you wake~!" Umbra snickered.


	14. Once an Enemy, Now a Friend

Vile shuffled a bit in his sleep, feeling his head was resting against something hard. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly at a brightness of his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes a bit and looked around once he adjusted to the light, realizing he was back in his realm. A slight breeze rolled through, slightly moving his hair against it as he the leaves and grass rustle with it. His mind was a bit fuzzy on what happened and it was mostly a blur, but he remembered most of what happened before he touched Barbas's head. Right now, he was just glad he was home.

He looked back to see what he was resting against that was so hard and saw the back of his stump chair. Vile wondered how he ended up sleeping here. He looked down and saw he was dressed in his usual white toga, but with Barbas resting his head in his lap. He was in his dog form and his nose twitched slightly as he was still sleeping. Vile slowly started to pet Barbas, causing him to perk his ears and slowly open his eyes. Vile heard the thump of his tail against the grass as a slight smile creased on Vile's face. Despite all that happened, he felt extremely calm and relaxed.

"Morning Barbas…" Vile whispered out.

"Morning master…" Barbas whispered back with a yawn as he lifted his head slightly.

Vile kept his smile for awhile till it faded to a shocked expression when he looked in front of him. Barbas turned his head to see what Vile was staring at only to the freeze and stare as well. There in front of them was Umbra, sitting down with his legs crossed and the Umbra sword in his lap. He was wiping it a white cloth, making its metallic surface shine. Vile's memories started to mostly clear up and he finally realized what happened first last night.

"Heh, good morning to you two as well~! You both slept like mortal babies once I took you back here~!" Umbra snickered slightly as he looked up at them.

Vile didn't respond as he just stared at Umbra. He still looked the same as last night but he pulled the back of his hair up in a ponytail, letting long bangs drape down on his chest. He was still shirtless but had a black and gold shawl on his upper chest.

Barbas nodded to him, "Yes morning to you as well and… thank you for last night for helping me."

Umbra finished cleaning the blade and placed it on one of his ebony kneepad armors. He slowly got up, using the blade as leverage to help him up. He loose dark grey pants sagged a bit over the knee but were held up by his waist from a black belt. He stood up tall as he looked down at them, flowing behind him is a small black and gold waist cape.

Umbra tapped his blade against his ebony boots as he spoke, frowning, "At least someone is grateful...!"

Vile frowned back in response and rolled his eyes, "Expect me to be thankful after all the things you did to me before? If anything, this is payment for that! And I even allowed you to gain back a physical form! You should be grateful!"

Umbra was silent for a bit before speaking again, "Fine. Thank you for letting me gain a body again! There! Happy?"

"Yes. I am~! Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Vile sneered.

"Tch! Anyway, Barbas… don't forget our deal~!" Umbra glanced over at Barbas as he spoke.

"Ah! Yes… how could I forget…" Barbas huffed and sat up.

"Deal?" Vile questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Barbas.

"Yes. You see, Umbra was the one to break me free from Boethiah's snare… and I started to panic when I couldn't find you. But I had a feeling that since I saw Molag Bal here last that you were in Coldharbour. Umbra offered to help but only if I could be a negotiator between you two." Barbas explained.

"Heh… your skaafin aren't exactly good at keeping quiet so I finally investigated to find your dog in that position…" Umbra added with a mumble.

"And you accepted…?" Vile asked as he gave Barbas a blank look.

"Y-yes master… I was so worried and facing Molag Bal… I would've needed help." Barbas replied.

Vile took a long, deep breath before looking at Umbra and saying, "Then what did you want Umbra? What kind of negotiation are we talking about?"

"Well~! As much as I would love to completely free…" Umbra started.

"Aaannnd no. That's not happening." Vile answered abruptly.

"Tch! I figured that's what you'd say! So this is my trade-off! I'll stay here and be under your command for the most of an era but…! I'm allowed to be free from your command for at least a single year! What do you say?" Umbra continued.

"Hmmm…" Vile hummed as he tapped his chin, thinking.

"I don't think it's a bad deal master… Seems pretty even." Barbas whispered to Vile.

"And how is it decided when you're free for your year?" Vile asked as he stood up, holding onto the back of his stump chair.

"I'll decide that." Umbra crossed his arms as he answered.

"Huuuh, now that's unfair!"

"How so?"

"Now the deal is just in your favor! How about this then, I'll let you decide your break if…! You call me master from now on and have to protect me when you remain here~!" Vile snickered.

"W-What?!" Umbra blinked and bit his bottom lip.

"It's only fair Umbra…" Barbas tried to reassure him.

"...Oh fine! Do we have a deal then?" Umbra sighed out and extended his hand.

"Hmmm, only if you take your break once this whole ordeal is over~!" Vile added with a giggled.

"Fine! But I'm breaking right when it's done!" Umbra hissed out.

"Fine by me~! Then we have a deal~!" Vile smiled as he shook Umbra's hand.

As they shook hands, Barbas wagged his tail happily and cheerfully spoke, "There! Now that wasn't so bad now? We can all get along now just fine…! Rig-"

Umbra suddenly whipped the blade next to Barbas, pointing it at something behind him. Vile and Barbas turned around to see what he was pointing at. A backdrop of black was there with a grotesque mass of tentacles and eyes with one large one in the middle. It slowly blinked and looked down at the blade.

"My, my… am I… interrupting something... little brother?" A slow, deep voice spoke as a tentacle slowly pushed Umbra's blade down.

"Maybe… but why are you here Hermaeus Mora?" Vile blinked and tilted his head at Mora.

"Awww… don't wanna call me... brother anymore?" Mora teased.

Vile frowned and didn't respond. They weren't actually brothers but he looked up to Mora like a brother. He would give him advice on certain deals he did or were coming up. Mora also came to Vile for deals on certain things, mostly to gain knowledge of a secret someone was hiding from him.

Mora cleared his throat and spoke, "Well anyway… I am here because… I was surprised to find… that you cursed me…"

"What? I… did… oh…" Vile trailed off, remembering finally the last thing he did before he fell asleep.

"Ah yes… your curse on the princes." Umbra whispered.

Barbas nodded, "You remember, right master?"

"Why did… you curse me… though? I didn't.. touch you at all…!" Mora tilted his eyes as he spoke softly, placing tentacles one Umbra and Barbas's head as he started to pet them.

"I-I know! But so many did! I was mad and… it sorta… just came out like that!" Vile stuttered as he watched his two companions kinda flinch at Mora's touch.

"Will you... lift it now that you… realize what you… did?" Mora questioned.

"What? No! Now not only are they cursed by me, but the other princes will get mad at them for having to suffer consequences for something they didn't do!" Vile blurted out, scrambling for an excuse to not lift his curse.

"Hmmm… I wonder… if you'll keep that same… rationalization once this all… pans out to fate…" Mora mumbled, rubbing a tentacle under his eye and narrowing them as he looked at Vile.

Vile blinked as Mora looked him over quickly than closed his eye in a friendly matter and patted Vile's head with a free tentacle, speaking, "Well then… we will see... little brother~! I'll leave you to continue your…. Business with these two~! Goodbye~!"

He watched Mora fade away into his backdrop of black and turned to his companions, saying, "Barbas, Umbra… did you think I made the right choice? For cursing them all?"

"I don't know the whole story of what happened but… from what I gathered and saw. Yes. They did." Umbra answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Agreed! And don't worry master! We'll be here every step of the way!" Barbas added.

Vile smiled a bit and sighed in relief. He looked down and pat Barbas on the head before looking up at Umbra with his smile. Umbra just nodded at Vile and sheathed away the Umbra sword. Vile walked to the front of his chair, sitting down in it with Barbas laying down by his spot on the left and Umbra standing on the right. For once, Vile felt completely whole and this brought him a great sense of satisfaction. Now he could cause as much mischief as he wanted too with this and his curse. All of Oblivion better watch out for Clavicus Vile isn't done yet with the princes.

 ** _Author's Notes: I'd like to thank you all for reading this story and its series! It was a great pleasure to rewriting it once more and I hope you all enjoyed it! The last story in this trilogy is called , Sour Devil. It should be coming out in a week or two! It's more comical with a bit of violence but there is less smutt in it. I wasn't fully aware of what 's rules on Nsfw material was and I will have to cut back on some. Don't worry though! There still will be at least one sexy smutt scene in the story! ;) Any updates to this story will be on grammar errors and sentence structure fixes! Till next we meet~!_**


End file.
